Unexpected Love
by Hotaru Albatou
Summary: shoujo ai. Hitomi regresa a Gaia creyendo que su verdadero amor es Van, pero esta vez se ha equivocado. Por favor, lean la nota de la autora antes que nada.
1. IRegreso a Gaea

**Unexpected Love**

Por Hotaru Albatou

**Nota de la Autora:** Quizás les sorprenda a todos, el hecho de que este fanfic haya aparecido a mi nombre y no al de Akai Demon, como figuraba en los dos primeros caps. Pero la verdad es que este fanfic "Unexpected Love" lo estoy escribiendo yo, Akai Demon era sólo un seudónimo que inventé. Me imagino que se estarán preguntando "¿para qué hice esa tontera?" y honestamente les digo que no hay una razón de peso que justifique mi actitud. En parte fue vergüenza al qué dirán de las personas al ver que estaba escribiendo un shoujo-ai y en parte porque sentía que no estaba siendo cien por ciento consecuente con lo que pienso. Los que ya han leído mi otro fanfic, "Boys don't Cry" sabrán muy bien que mi personaje favorito es Dilandau, y que, aunque respeto todas las opiniones al respecto, nunca me ha gustado mucho verlo como un personaje para escribir o dibujar yaoi (de hecho me da escalofrío pensarlo ) y lo mismo se aplica con Celena (yuri en este caso). Aunque Celena no me gusta en la forma que me gusta Dilandau, es otro de mis personajes favoritos y le tengo mucho cariño, y si me preguntaran con qué personaje de Escaflowne me gustaría que fuera pareja, ese sería indiscutiblemente con Gadeth. Sin embargo, en alguna parte de mi extraña cabeza, comenzó a surgir esta idea... y una vez que tuve el bosquejo en mi mente, no pude no dejar de escribirla. De hecho en algún momento se volvió una necesidad. Lamentablemente, había escrito mucho más que dos capítulos cuando me decidí a tomar esa identidad falsa y publicar dos capítulos cuando mi PC se averió y perdí toda la información que tenía en él, incluyendo todo lo que había escrito de este fanfic. La impresión de ver que había perdido todo lo que había escrito me deprimió tanto que decidí dejar el fanfic botado y no continuarlo. Además, desde que había publicado los dos capítulos no había obtenido ningún review, lo que reafirmó mi decisión de no seguir escribiendo. Sin embargo, curioseando por la sección en español de los fics de Esca, me encontré con la grata sorpresa de que tenía un review ¡uno al fin! Aquello me emocionó mucho y me incitó que le hablara a una amiga sobre lo que estaba escribiendo, ¡y a ella también le gustó! Luego de eso, otra persona más también me dejó un review y con eso creí que no era justo para esas personas que comenzaban a leer mi historia y que les había gustado que no la continuara. Por lo menos a mí me pasa que no me gusta entusiasmarme con un fanfic y después darme cuenta que está incompleto, por último, creo que si no se puede continuar el fic, lo mínimo es avisarle a las personas que la historia ya no podrá continuar.

Y la razón por la que me decidí a poner mi nombre (o nick en este caso) es porque es MI historia, algo que yo misma creé y quiero ser yo la que reciba las críticas de todos ustedes, tanto las buenas para sentirme orgullosa de lo que escribo, y las malas para asumir mis falencias. Así que les pido a todos ustedes mis más sinceras disculpas y espero que las acepten de buena forma. Yo por mi parte le agradezco a esas dos personas que leyeron esos dos capítulos y me dieron su parecer, sus opiniones fueron las que me incitaron a seguir con este fanfic.

Bueno, y ahora hablando sobre el fanfic en sí, aquí vienen algunas acotaciones:

-Los dos primeros capítulos pueden verse algo extraños para las personas que hayan leído "Boys don't Cry" la verdad es que cambié un poco mi forma de escribir para no ser descubierta :P. Sin embargo, eso va cambiando una vez que lean los capítulos venideros.

-A diferencia de mi fic anterior, espero que este no me tome tantos capítulos terminarlo. Lo que sí quiero advertir es que no será tan oscuro y explícito en cuanto se refiere a escenas de tipo sexual o violentas. Este fic tendrá un tono más suave.

-Por último, espero que esta historia no sólo la vean como un yuri, sino como una historia de amor entre dos personas que jamás se imaginaron juntas y que por cosas del destino ahora lo están.

-Odio el nombre que le di al fic, pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor. Así que encantada acepto sugerencias TT.

Sin nada más que decir y esperando que disfruten la lectura, los dejo con el primer capítulo.

**Capítulo I: Regreso a Gaea**

_Ya han pasado dos años desde que tuvimos que separarnos y aún recuerdo tu rostro como si lo hubiera visto ayer... _Hitomi se encontraba recostada encima del escritorio con los ojos cerrados. Apenas oía lo que el profesor les hablaba y francamente no le importaba. Nada le importaba, ni los estudios, ni el atletismo... nada. Lo único que hacía todo el día era pensar en Gaea, en Fanelia, en Asturias... en Van. Cuando llegó a su casa, no había nadie en ella. Se dirigió a su habitación y se echó en la cama. Poco a poco las lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer en sus ojos y apretando fuertemente la almohada sollozó. _Dios, ¿será que nunca encontraré otro amor? _Y en ese momento se vio envuelta por un gran pilar de luz y sintió que se elevaba por los aires... cuando despertó, se dio cuenta de que estaba en Gaea.

-Hitomi, despierta-

Hitomi se dio cuenta de que alguien le golpeaba suavemente la cara. Abrió los ojos lentamente y sus ojos encontraron los de Van. Se sentó sobresaltada al darse cuenta de quién estaba frente a ella. _¿acaso estaré soñando? _

-No puedo creer que estés de vuelta- le dijo Van. Tenía una cálida sonrisa en los labios y sus ojos brillaban.

-Yo... yo tampoco lo creo... - le respondió y sin pensarlo dos veces se le tiró a los brazos. No podía creerlo, al fin volvía a sentir su aroma, ver su cara, oír su voz. Al fin volvía a estar con la persona que más amaba.

-¿Hitomi, qué haces aquí?- Merle le gritó al ver que entraba en el gran comedor. En los dos años que habían pasado, había cambiado mucho, se podía notar que había crecido, que se había vuelto más señorita, sin embargo, ese halo de niñez todavía permanecía intacto. Y eso Hitomi lo notó cuando sin previo aviso se le colgó al cuello.

-¡no puedo creer que estés de vuelta con nosotros!- le decía mientras la ahorcaba con sus abrazos.

-yo también estoy muy feliz de verte, Merle- le dijo Hitomi. Y era verdad, extrañaba mucho todo eso. Extrañaba a Van, a Merle, a Allen, extrañaba la tranquilidad de Fanelia y la calidez de la gente, extrañaba todo ese mundo. Pero aunque no sabía bien por qué había regresado a Gaea, trató de no pensar en alguna calamidad, quizás sólo estaba ahí porque su deseo de volver fue tan grande que se le fue concebido, así que decidió no preocuparse del asunto y le propuso disfrutar todo el tiempo que estaría ahí, lo que era algo que también desconocía.

Celebraron la llegada de Hitomi con un gran banquete. Los rumores de que la chica de la Luna Fantasma había regresado no tardaron en recorrer toda Fanelia y a pesar de que había gente que temía que la desgracia nuevamente llegara a Gaea, eran los menos. De todas formas, todos estaban felices de que el rey Van Fanel volviera a sonreír. Por supuesto que a este gran banquete invitaron a mucha gente, y no podían faltar todos aquellos con lo que compartió tantos momentos en su anterior estadía. En esa gran fiesta se encontró con Dryden, con Millerna (al parecer, las relaciones entre ellos dos marchaban a la perfección) también pudo ver a Allen junto a Eries. Eso la puso muy contenta, en verdad, hacían una pareja muy bonita. Incluso, estaban los tripulantes del Crucero, los que avivaban más el ambiente de fiesta. Todos ellos eran antiguos amigos, sin embargo, había alguien con quien nunca tuvo la oportunidad de compartir. Se trataba de la hermana de Allen, Celena Schezar. Claro, sabía bien quien era, y sabía todo lo que había sufrido y las cosas terribles que pasó. Pero sólo sabía eso. Cuando la guerra terminó, no tuvo muchas oportunidades de verla o de intercambiar alguna palabra. Y eso se debía a que la mayor parte del tiempo se encontraba durmiendo. Eso era lo único que recordaba de ella, que dormía mucho y que se cansaba con facilidad. Al parecer, no había cambiado mucho, ya que según podía ver, seguía teniendo ese aire de delicadeza y fragilidad que había notado en ese entonces. De hecho, sólo estuvo unos minutos y luego se retiró.

-Hitomi, me alegra mucho verte de nuevo- era la voz de Allen la que la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Allen, no sabes lo feliz que estoy- le devolvió la misma mirada cálida con la que Allen acababa de saludarla.

-Ya me lo imagino... al parecer el deseo de estar con Van fue mucho más fuerte- este comentario hizo que Hitomi se sonrojara como tomate

-Bueno, me imagino que tu me entiendes, quiero decir- le respondió pícaramente Hitomi- tu sabes lo que se siente al estar con la persona que amas-

Allen se quedó muy sorprendido con el comentario, pero no pudo evitar mirar a la princesa Eries, quien se encontraba en un rincón de la sala, observándolo. Había una complicidad en sus miradas, que indicaban que no necesitaban de palabras para saber lo que sentían el uno por el otro

-Sabes que me alegré mucho cuando supe lo de ustedes- dijo Hitomi.

-Bueno, qué puedo decir de ella. Ha sido un gran apoyo y una gran compañera y ha estado conmigo en los momentos más difíciles- la mirada de Allen se nubló por un momento. Aguardó silencio por un largo momento. Hitomi supuso que se refería a Celena.

-¿por qué se retiró tan temprano?- le preguntó Hitomi.

-Es que estaba muy cansada, tu sabes con eso de...-

-Hitomi... tanto tiempo sin verte- exclamó Dryden muy animado, tomándole las manos a Hitomi

-Dryden san- apenas le respondió, apenada por la tan efusiva bienvenida. Detrás de Dryden se encontraba Millerna.

-Es un gusto tenerte de vuelta Hitomi- le dijo acercándose para abrazarla. A pesar de que al principio no podían ni verse, a medida que el tiempo pasó las dos se hicieron muy buenas amigas.

Así siguió el resto de la velada, con mucha comida, mucha música y mucha alegría. Hitomi se sentía tan bien en ese ambiente que deseo quedarse ahí para siempre. Ese comentario la entristeció un poco. Si eso pasaba, ella ya no volvería a ver a su familia de nuevo. La melancolía la envolvió y decidió salir a la terraza para tomar un poco de aire y ordenar sus pensamientos.

Salió por una de las puertas principales. Afortunadamente nadie se dio cuenta de su ausencia, pero estaba segura de que eso no duraría por mucho tiempo. Caminó por los pasillos hasta que llegó a una terraza. Ahí apoyó sus brazos en la baranda y tomó un poco de aire frío. Se quedó contemplando la Luna Fantasma, su antiguo hogar. _Viví muchas cosas hermosas en la Tierra, pero mi verdadera razón de vivir está aquí... padres, los extrañaré mucho... sólo espero que me comprendan. _En eso estaba cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Se dio vuelta y se encontró con los ojos de Van. Se notaba preocupado.

-Hitomi, ¿pasa algo malo?-

-No, no es nada- le respondió tratando de ocultar sus sentimientos.

-¿Estás segura?- insistió. Hitomi se quedó callada por un momento, y luego dijo

-Es sólo que... extrañaré a mis padres, eso es todo-

-¿Es que no quieres...? quiero decir, que, si tu quieres... bueno, si los extrañas, yo... - Van trató de decir algo, pero no era muy bueno para esas cosas.

-Van, quiero quedarme en Gaea, es lo único que quiero- le contestó Hitomi, dándose cuenta de lo que Van quería decir-

Van desvió la mirada y apretó los puños fuertemente. De pronto, se ruborizó y tomó valor para mirar a Hitomi a los ojos.

-Hitomi... yo...- la tomó de los brazos y la acercó lentamente hacia él.

_Dios, me va a besar... _pensó Hitomi. Al fin, el momento que tanto había esperado iba a pasar. Sin embargo, no podía creer que estaba tan tranquila.

-Van- susurró ella, comenzando a cerrar sus ojos, lista para sentir los labios de su amado. Sin embargo, un extraño ruido los distrajo

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Hitomi. Se asomó al balcón para ver de donde venía el ruido. Van también se acercó a mirar. Hitomi miró a todas partes, pero no encontró nada. Siguió mirando por otro instante hasta que vio una figura que caía de una de las ventanas y que cayó como si fueran un gato. Era una persona, pero no sabía quien era. La persona miró hacia todos lados, como asegurándose de que nadie estaba observando, luego comenzó a caminar lentamente, y al mirar hacia arriba, notó la presencia de Van y Hitomi. La persona se detuvo, los observó, y luego, siguió caminando hasta que empezó a correr hasta el bosque.

-Van, ¿quién era?- Preguntó Hitomi

-Me lo suponía- dijo Van para sí, algo molesto -que más podía esperarse-

-Van...-

-No te preocupes, Hitomi- le respondió Van. Hitomi se quedó mirando la figura, que de pronto se perdió en la oscuridad del bosque.

-Será mejor que entremos- le dijo Van, adelantándose a ella.

-Tienes razón- le respondió Hitomi, siguiendo a Van y entrando al castillo.

Después de aquella noche, Van y Hitomi no tuvieron muchas oportunidades de estar así de juntos nuevamente. Fanelia estaba progresando lento, pero seguro, después del ataque de Zaibach, quedó completamente en ruinas, por lo que la reconstrucción tardaría mucho tiempo. Además, había muchos tratados y congresos a los que Van tenía que asistir, debido a su condición de Rey de Fanelia. Sin embargo, esto no amainó los ánimos de Hitomi, comprendía a la perfección los deberes de Van y la hacía sentirse orgullosa la forma en que manejaba estos asuntos. La gente lo quería mucho ya que era un rey justo. Por lo general, en las tardes, Van se encontraba ocupado, así que ella se dedicaba a dar paseos por el castillo, caminar por las calles. A veces, Merle la acompañaba, otras veces, lo hacia sola. Luego Van llegaba en la noche, cenaban juntos, conversaban. La vida era tranquila y sencilla.

-Trabajas demasiado- Hitomi le dijo a Van, quien se encontraba afanado revisando unos papeles en su escritorio

-A veces creo que no es lo suficiente- le respondió Van desde su escritorio, sin levantar la cabeza. Hitomi le hacía compañía mientras leía un libro. Sin embargo, comenzó a sentir el peso de la rutina. Entendía que estuviera ocupado, a pesar de que Fanelia estaba casi totalmente reconstruida, siempre había uno que otro problema por resolver. Dejó su libro al lado y se acercó a él. Lo abrazó por la espalda y le susurró en el oído.

-Necesitas descansar, ¿por qué no te tomas unos días?-

Van se quedó paralizado. Aún le costaba acostumbrarse a esas manifestaciones de cariño por parte de Hitomi, y no era que no le gustaban, al contrario. Era sólo que todavía le costaba mostrar sus sentimientos. Ese era su carácter.

-Me gustaría hacerlo, pero sabes que no puedo- con estas palabras, Hitomi se sintió algo decepcionada y volvió a sentarse en su silla para retomar su lectura. Van la observó sin que ella se diera cuenta y se dio cuenta que ella tenía razón.

-Dentro de unos días, habrá una cumbre en Asturias... los gobernantes de todo Gaea estarán presentes... si quieres, podrías acompañarme-

-¿En serio?-

-Por supuesto. Además, podrás visitar a Dryden y Millerna ¿quieres ir?-

-¡por supuesto que sí!- le respondió Hitomi con una gran sonrisa -No veo a Allen y a los demás desde aquel banquete- agregó. _Hace mucho tiempo que no visito Asturias._


	2. IIAntigua aversión, Nueva amistad

**Unexpected Love**

Por Hotaru Albatou

**Capítulo II: Antigua aversión, Nueva amistad**

Llegaron a Asturias al mediodía. Era un día asoleado y se podía ver que iba a hacer mucho calor. Van bajó del carruaje junto con Merle y luego ayudó a Hitomi a bajar del carruaje. Miró frente a ella la mansión de Allen Schezar, imponente y luminosa. Cuando entraron, una doncella los recibió y los atendió. Luego de asignarles sus respectivas habitaciones, les inform

-El Sr. Allen se encuentra en este momento en el coliseo, Sr. Van, si gustan, pueden esperarlo en la sala de estar-

-Por mí está bien- dijo Van

-Espere un momento- interrumpió Hitomi.

-¿qué pasa?- preguntó Van

-¿qué tal si lo sorprendemos?- le dijo Hitomi a Van -supongo que él no espera mi visita-

-tienes razón, hagámoslo- le dijo Van -claro, si es que se puede- le dijo a la doncella.

-Por supuesto, no hay ningún problema, yo los guiaré-

Cruzaron casi toda la casa, en busca del coliseo. Al llegar, escucharon mucho ruido. Era el sonido de voces y gritos de personas, y mientras más se acercaban, Hitomi se dio cuenta de que habían dos guymelefs luchando. Pudo reconocer de inmediato al guymelef de Allen, el Scherazade, que estaba luchando contra otro guymelef. Entraron sin apartar la vista de la pelea. Hitomi nunca entendió mucho de guymelefs, pero podía darse cuenta de lo hábil que era Allen. Sin embargo, le pareció que su estilo se había vuelto más agresivo. Hitomi desvió la vista al escuchar a los tripulantes del Crucero que alentaban con mucho entusiasmo al imponente guymelef.

-¡Vamos, usted puede!- gritaba Baile

-¡Déle su merecido!- gritaba Riden, agitando enérgicamente su puño.

Buscó entre la multitud a Gadeth, hasta que lo encontró. Se dirigió a saludarlo, pero su sorpresa fue bastante grande al verlo conversando nada menos que con Allen, quien se veía algo preocupado.

-¡Allen!- lo llamó Hitomi.

-Hitomi, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?- le preguntó sorprendido.

-Estoy acompañando a Van- le respondió Hitomi. Van se encontraba detrás de ella.

-pasado mañana comenzará la Cumbre de Palas, Allen, ¿no lo recuerdas?-

-por supuesto que sí- le respondió Allen.

-Estoy sorprendida, si tú no estás piloteando el Scherazade- interrumpió Hitomi

-¿entonces quién es?- en ese momento, el sonido pesado de un guymelef cayendo al suelo los distrajo. El Scherazade estaba apuntando al guymelef desconocido que se encontraba tirado en el suelo. El piloto salió de su guymelef en señal de rendición y todos los tripulantes del crucero estallaron en gritos de alegría.

-¡bien, así se hace!-

-¡bravo!- gritaban desaforados

-Vaya, otra vez ganó. Lo sabía, es muy hábil- le dijo Gadeth a Allen. Pero él volvió a mostrar cara de preocupación, aunque más que eso, parecía molesto. La compuerta del Scherazade se abrió y de él salió su piloto dando un gran salto, cayendo con las rodillas flexionadas, igual como si fuera un gato. La figura se enderezó y llevó una de sus manos a su cabeza para acomodar sus ondulados cabellos, sonriendo con satisfacción.

-¿qué?- exclamó Hitomi, sin creer lo que veía. Era nada más ni nada menos que Celena, la hermana de Allen. _Era ella... la de aquella noche era ella, _pensó Hitomi. Llevaba puesto unos pantalones de cuero negro, parecido a los de Allen y botas largas y llevaba una blusa blanca y simple de mangas largas y un cinturón con una espada en la cintura. Se acercó corriendo hacia donde estaban ellos. Lucía cansada, pero muy feliz.

-¿qué te pareció eso hermano?- le dijo a Allen una vez que llegó a donde estaban.

-Van- le dijo Hitomi en secreto -ella era la persona de aquella noche ¿verdad?-

-sí, era ella- le respondió Van quien parecía molesto con ella.

-Estuvo genial, Srta. Celena- le dijo Gadeth

-Aún así... sabes que no me agrada que hagas este tipo de cosas, Celena. No es apropiado para una dama- dijo Allen. Celena se hizo la enojada y con las manos en la cintura le dijo.

-¿qué no te puedes alegrar por mí, hermano? Al menos por esta vez- la mirada de Allen se suavizó un poco y agreg

- es que puede ser peligroso para ti- le dijo en tono paternal

-Vamos, no seas exagerado- le dijo Celena mientras abrazaba a su hermano

-reconoce que soy buena para esto ¿sí?-

-sí, Jefe, su hermana sabe como patear traseros-

-¡Claro que sí!- gritaban los hombres del crucero entre risotadas, animando a Celena, mientras que Allen los miraba con cara de horror al ver cómo se dirigían a su hermana.

-¿Ves? tienes que escuchar la voz del pueblo- bromeó Celena, quien en ese momento se dio cuenta de los recién llegados.

-ah, eres tú, Van- comentó con indiferencia mientras que Van la miraba con desagrado, lo que sorprendió a Hitomi.

-Ellos se quedarán en nuestro hogar durante la Cumbre de Palas- le dijo Allen a Celena.

-qué se le va a hacer- comentó Celena, sin dejar de mirar con indiferencia a Van

-Celena, por favor, no seas tan descortés con nuestros huéspedes- le dijo Allen

-Merle y Hitomi vinieron acompañando a Van-

-¿Hitomi?- preguntó Celena separándose de Allen

-sí- le dijo Allen, tomándole la mano a Celena y acercándose a Hitomi para presentarlas -ella es la persona que llegó el otro día, cuando fuimos a Fanelia- Celena se quedó mirando unos instantes a Hitomi.

- No creo que la recuerd...-

-si, si la recuerdo- interrumpió Celena a Allen. -la recuerdo muy bien- dijo en voz baja. _¿cómo podría olvidarte, Hitomi? Tú fuiste su mayor enemigo._

-mucho gusto- le dijo, tratando de sacar aquellas antiguas memorias del pasado.

-Igualmente- contestó Hitomi.

-Bueno, será mejor que entremos, la hora de la comida será dentro de poco- dijo Allen

-Van, ¿serías tan amable de adelantarte conmigo? Necesito que me des tu opinión sobre algunos asuntos de la cumbre.

-Claro, no hay ningún problema- le dijo a Van, luego se dirigió a Hitomi -¿estarás bien si te dejo sola un momento?-

-Vete tranquilo, Van, que yo la cuidaré... en una de esas hasta le abro los ojos- le dijo Celena a Van maliciosamente. Éste la miró con furia y le contest

-deja de aprovecharte porque está Allen presente ¿quieres?-

-pues nadie te manda a quedarte callado, yo puedo defenderme sola- le respondió Celena

-claro, siempre que Allen te deje de vigilar- le respondió Van y luego se retir

-hmph, baka- dijo Celena para sí algo molesta, pero se podía notar que disfrutaba molestar a Van.

-Srta. Celena, es mejor que se apresure, no pretenderá cenar con esos atuendos, no son los apropiados para una dama- le dijo Teo, imitando el comportamiento de Allen. Los demás se rieron a carcajadas.

-¡¿y tú como te atreves a faltarme el respeto así?!- le dijo Celena, dirigiéndose hacia él, mientras él huía de Celena, sin embargo, ella era demasiado ágil comparado con aquel gran ser, así que eventualmente lo alcanz

-En castigo tendrás que llevarme a galope hasta la casa- le dijo Celena mientras se subía en la espalda de Teo -¡vamos, pequeño!- siguió bromeando mientras Teo comenzaba a "galopar"

-¿y qué demonios le pasa a ella con Van?- se preguntó Hitomi en voz alta.

-Siempre ha sido así- era la voz de Gadeth que la sorprendi

-¿por qué dices eso?-

-Es sólo que no se pueden llevar bien, aunque los dos traten de hacerlo. Después de todo, Dilandau odiaba a Van hasta la muerte y supongo que un poco de ese odio quedó impregnado en Celena-

-Pero no es ni justo ni correcto que se dirija a Van de esa forma- dijo Hitomi molesta

-No creas que Van se queda atrás en el asunto. Si ahora guardó la compostura fue simplemente porque no quiere tener problemas con Allen, pero piensa que tiene que convivir con la persona que destruyó Fanelia... aunque en realidad Celena era otra persona... supongo que Van tampoco puede evitar sentir algo de resentimiento hacia ella-

-bueno, creo que tienes razón- le dijo Hitomi mientras se encaminaban hacia la casa. Se dio cuenta que Teo y Celena ya habían llegado y todavía seguía jugueteando. Ella se veía tan llena de vida, no tenía nada que ver con la imagen que tenía de ella.

-vaya, y se veía tan delicada y frágil- comentó Hitomi

-Para nada- le explicó Gadeth- bueno, al principio, cuando recién había dejado de ser Dilandau, Celena se la pasaba durmiendo todo el día y se cansaba con bastante facilidad, por lo que siempre estaba en la casa. Su carácter también era muy retraído, pero de a poco fue cambiando, y comenzó a salir más, a dar paseos por el jardín sin cansarse, en fin, comenzó a aflorar su verdadero carácter. Si vieras lo terca que es. Claro, al recuperar energías, obviamente tenía que gastarlas de alguna forma, el único problema es que ella quiere convertirse en una renombrada espadachín, al igual que su hermano, pero Allen no está de acuerdo con esas cosas, ya viste el comentario que hizo-

-Entiendo, quiere tenerla como si fuera una figura de porcelana- dijo Hitomi

-exacto, y ahí es cuando choca con Allen-

Una vez que llegaron a la puerta de la casa, Gadeth y sus hombres se separaron y dejaron a Celena y a Hitomi solas.

-bueno, si quieres puedes esperar dentro de la casa, yo debo cambiarme para la cena-

-si, no te preocupes- le dijo Hitomi simulando simpatía. No le había hecho mucha gracia la forma en que trató a Van

-bien, no me demoro- Celena añadió y se retir

_Grandioso, ahora tendré que pasar la tarde con esa chiquilla malcriada... ni siquiera está Millerna para conversar con ella. _Pensó Hitomi. No le quedó otra cosa más que esperar a Celena en el maravilloso living de la casa de los Schezar. Mató el tiempo recorriendo la habitación, observando las finas piezas de arte que tenía. Después de un buen rato, Celena apareció en el living usando un hermoso vestido de color lila y guantes blancos. Se veía completamente distinta a como estaba antes.

-disculpa si te hice esperar- le dijo a Hitomi

-no te preocupes- le contestó Hitomi- las dos se quedaron calladas, sin saber que decir, hasta que Celena rompió el silencio

-los demás estarán de vuelta en cualquier minuto, así que siéntate, ponte cómoda-

-estoy bien así, no te preocupes-

-¿que no sabes decir otra cosa?- le preguntó Celena.

-¿qué?- dijo Hitomi sorprendida

-perdón, perdón- le respondió Celena, acercándose a un sillón para sentarse

-supongo que no sé como comportarme contigo, es que nunca pensé que te volvería a ver-

-al parecer no te pasa lo mismo con Van- le dijo Hitomi. Celena la miró sorprendida.

-bah, con él es distinto, es obvio que a él lo volvería a ver... ese tonto- dijo Celena. Hitomi sólo se limitó a mirarla feo. Celena se dio cuenta de eso

-mira, no creas que no traté de ser amable con él, lo que pasa es que me cansé de que la gente me vea de esa forma-

-¿y de qué forma, si se puede saber?-

-con desprecio, con desaprobación... con compasión... odio que me miren con lástima-

Hitomi no supo qué responder y se quedó callada

-yo sé muy bien todo lo que hice, Hitomi, estoy consiente de todo el daño que ocasioné, pero no puedo estar pagando mis pecados por toda la vida- agregó Celena, bajando la cabeza -... y ahora que tu volviste a Gaea... bueno, a ti también te hice daño, así que yo quería aprovechar esta ocasión para... bueno, para pedirte perdón-

Hitomi estaba sorprendida ante las palabras de Celena.

-Tampoco fue tu culpa, Celena- le respondió Hitomi -estoy segura de que tu no habrías sido capaz de hacer todas las cosas que hizo Dilandau-

-aún así, me alivia el alma escuchar decir a alguien que me ha perdonado-

-bueno, si te hace sentir bien, entonces te perdono- le dijo Hitomi

Celena la miró sorprendida y le dijo

-gracias-

-pero sigo pensando que no tuviste la culpa de nada-

-Eso lo sé, pero, aún así, se siente mal-

En ese momento, Allen y Van entraron al salón acompañados de Millerna y Dryden

-Hitomi, me alegra verte de nuevo- le dijo Millerna, acercándose a Hitomi para darle un fuerte abrazo

-a mí también me alegra mucho- le contestó Hitomi.

Todos se dirigieron al gran comedor, en donde les esperaba un gran banquete. Durante la comida, hablaron de muchas cosas, le contaron a Hitomi todo lo que había pasado después de la guerra, del acercamiento que las naciones estaban efectuando, para que no pasara lo de Zaibach nuevamente, de la reconstrucción de las ciudades destruidas por este imperio.

-vaya, sí que han estado ocupados- comentó Hitomi.

-pues, si queremos mejorar el lugar en donde vivimos hay que trabajar duro para eso- dijo Dryden -incluso Millerna ha estado muy atareada.

-Ya me lo imagino, ahora ella es Reina de Asturias-

-No es sólo eso, Millerna ha estado luchando fervientemente por la igualdad de derechos para la mujer-

-¿de verdad?-

-Es una tarea muy difícil- dijo Millerna, llenándose de orgullo y hablando muy ceremoniosamente -No se trata simplemente de cambiar las leyes, primero hay que educar a la gente, hacerle saber cuales son sus derechos como seres humanos, en verdad es un trabajo muy complicado-

-ya veo-

-lo que está haciendo Millerna es muy importante, ya que se trata de las decisiones que nosotras podemos tomar por si solas, sin que se necesite el consentimiento de un esposo, padre o hermano mayor- dijo Celena, mirando a Allen con esas últimas palabras

-Nosotras esperamos que en esta cumbre logremos algunos acuerdos importantes- agregó Millerna. _Eso quiere decir que Millerna estará todo el tiempo ocupada. _Pensó Hitomi y llegó a la conclusión de que, si Van estará ocupado, al igual que Allen, Dryden y Millerna, se aburriría como ostra en Asturias. Como le explicó Millerna, Merle formaba parte del proyecto de Millerna, al ser oficialmente nombrada como parte de la guardia del Rey de Fanelia. Su testimonio era importante para las demás mujeres.

-supongo que Celena también participará en ese proyecto- dijo Hitomi. Este comentario provocó un incómodo silencio y el evidente malestar de Celena.

-jajaja- se rió Celena de forma muy cínica -resulta que para eso necesito la autorización de la persona que está a cargo mío, ¿irónico, no?-

-Celena, ya sabes que lo hago por tu bien, no soportaría que te pasara algo-

-si, si, ya sé, Allen, ahórrate las explicaciones- le contestó Celena de mala gana. Las cosas se habrían puesto más tensas si Dryden no hubiera intervenido preguntándole a Hitomi qué había hecho después de que regresó a la Tierra. Así que la conversación eventualmente se relajó un poco, pero Allen y Celena no volvieron a decir una palabra durante la cena.


	3. III Una anfitriona peculiar

**Capítulo III: Una anfitriona peculiar**

Al día siguiente, Hitomi se despertó en la habitación que le habían asignado en la gran Mansión de los Schezar y minutos después entró una criada con el desayuno a la cama. Una de las cosas que más le agradaba de Gaea era la forma en que la regaloneaban trayéndole el desayuno a la cama. La criada le dejó la bandeja en la cama y luego se retiró, dejando a Hitomi sola disfrutando el desayuno. Se trataba de un gran vaso de jugo de naranjas, tostadas con miel y cereal con leche, pero la cantidad de cosas que había en la bandeja no era lo que le había llamado la atención, sino que unos pequeños sobres que estaban apoyados en el vaso de leche. Abrió el primer sobre y lo leyó: _"Querida Hitomi: lamento no acompañarte esta mañana, pero tengo que atender unos asuntos muy importantes con respecto a la Cumbre. Por favor, te pido mis disculpas y siéntete como en tu casa. Merle tampoco estará, ya que deberá ir conmigo. Cariños. Millerna Aston."_ Guardó la pequeña nota en su sobre y abrió la segunda: _"Estimada Hitomi: Esta mañana deberé acompañar a Van para ver unos asuntos sobre la Cumbre, por lo que me será imposible hacerte compañía. Te pido mis más sinceras disculpas. Saludos. Allen Cruzade Schezar"_ Tomó el tercer sobre y lo leyó _"Hitomi: Esta mañana estaré ocupado por la Cumbre, así que no estaré contigo. Discúlpame. Van"_ cerró la paupérrima nota de Van con un dejo de resignación y la dejó a un lado de la bandeja y se tomó su desayuno. Después de eso, se vistió y salió a caminar por el jardín de la Mansión. La mañana estaba hermosa, el cielo estaba despejado y podía sentir la tibieza de los rayos de sol sobre su piel. Estaba contemplando una gran estatua del Dios Jishia, cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba la espalda.

-Hola Hitomi- la saludó Celena con una brillante sonrisa en sus labios. A diferencia de ayer, Celena lucía un hermoso vestido color damasco con un hermoso cuello bordado con hilos blancos y un pequeño escote y llevaba guantes del mismo color del vestido y que le llegaban a la muñeca.

-Hola- respondió Hitomi algo sorprendida. Luego de eso, a las dos las invadió un largo e incómodo silencio.

-Apuesto a que todos te dejaron sola esta mañana, ¿no es verdad?- dijo Celena interrumpiendo aquel incómodo silencio. No quería hacer sentir incómoda a Hitomi con ese comentario, sólo estaba diciendo lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, Hitomi sí se sintió incómoda, ya que no supo qué responderle.

-Bueno... la verdad es que... - había comenzado a decir, pero Celena la interrumpió mostrándole un pequeño sobre.

-Mira esto- Hitomi recibió el sobre con recelo y lo abrió. Dentro del sobre había una nota: _"Querida hermana: Van y yo tendremos que atender unos asuntos sobre la Cumbre, por lo que no podremos acompañar a Hitomi esta mañana. Millerna y Merle también están ocupadas. Por favor, acompaña a Hitomi y hazla sentirse como en su casa. Y por el amor de Dios, sé amable con ella. Cariños, Allen"_ Hitomi tenía en la cara un raro gesto de asombro y malestar, pero trató por todos los medios de disimularlo.

-Creo que esta mañana seré tu anfitriona- le dijo Celena sonriendo.

-Así veo- le dijo Hitomi sonriendo con exageración. _Genial, estaré toda la mañana atascada con esta niña malcriada. _

-Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer?- le preguntó Celena, dispuesta a ser una buena anfitriona.

-Pues, no lo sé... - le respondió Hitomi. De verdad, no sabía que podían hacer ella y Celena durante la mañana, y el hecho de que aún se sentía incómoda con la presencia de Celena no la ayudaba a comportarse con naturalidad. De hecho, sentía que en cualquier momento se transformaría en Dilandau y la asesinaría... lenta y dolorosamente.

-¿qué te parece si vamos al Comercio Central a mirar algunas cosas?-

-Está bien- respondió Hitomi. En realidad era una muy buena idea, ya que no tenía mucha ropa en Gaea.

Las dos partieron al centro de la cuidad, en donde se encontraba el Centro Comercial. Mientras iban caminando, Hitomi pudo notar cómo la gente se quedaba mirando a Celena, como si fuera un bicho raro. Pero Celena seguía caminando muy erguida, como si no se diera cuenta de las miradas que le daba la gente. Se preguntaba si eso se debía a que las personas ya sabían el secreto de Celena. Sentía mucha curiosidad, pero no se atrevía a preguntar.

-¿Quieres saber si todos saben lo de Dilandau, verdad?- le preguntó Celena adivinando el pensamiento de Hitomi.

-N-no... no estaba pensando eso- se disculpó Hitomi algo avergonzada.

-Tranquila, ya estoy acostumbrada a ser el centro de atención- le respondió Celena fingiendo una sonrisa y saludando con exageración a una señora de edad que la miraba fijamente. Se produjo un pequeño silencio mientras seguían caminando por las lujosas tiendas.

-Entonces... - comenzó a decir Hitomi con timidez -¿todos saben lo de Dilandau?-

-Bueno, en realidad, lo que pasó conmigo y Dilandau se iba a mantener en secreto. Así que obviamente todos lo saben- le respondió Celena con un dejo de sarcasmo que a Hitomi le divirtió. Y tontamente soltó una pequeña risita. Celena la quedó mirando sorprendida.

-¿te estás riendo de mi tragedia griega?- le pregunt

-No. Para nada. No quise hacerlo. Disculpa- se atropelló a decir Hitomi. De verdad esa no había sido su intensión.

-jajaja... no importa. De hecho, me alegra que te lo tomes con humor- le dijo Celena riendo con muchas ganas. Al verla reírse, Hitomi se relajó un poco más y también comenzó a reírse.

-De todas formas, ¿cómo es que sabes de "tragedia griega"?- le preguntó Hitomi una vez que dejó de reírse.

-En Zaibach nos enseñaron muchas cosas de La Luna Fantasma- le respondió Celena. Siguieron conversando durante todo el paseo, ahora Hitomi no se sentía tan incómoda con Celena, de hecho, la conversación surgía con mucha fluidez y naturalidad. Hicieron muchas compras y pasaron a una heladería y cada una se comió un gran helado. Celena estaba tan alegre que le regaló un hermoso vestido a Hitomi. Ella se había sentido bastante incómoda con el regalo, ya que era bastante caro, pero Celena insistió tanto que al final accedió a que le regalara el vestido. Una porque tenía que reconocer que aún tenía poca ropa acorde con Gaea; y dos, porque el vestido era muy hermoso. Consistía en un corsé blanco con una pequeñas mangas, las que llevaban un fino encaje de color verde, el faldón era de seda del mismo color del encaje y llevaba un par de guantes un tono más claro que el faldón. Cuando salieron de la tienda, Celena había olvidado unas bolsas adentro y tuvo que devolverse a buscarlas. Ella se quedó afuera, observando a la gente que iba y venía. Estaba en una de las vitrinas del local cuando dos señoras de edad y con un aire de superioridad se quedaron contemplando la gran vitrina. Hitomi no les puso mucha atención hasta que Celena salió de la tienda. Resultó que al cerrar la puerta del local, su falda se quedó enganchada en la puerta.

-¡Maldición!- dijo Celena con mucha rabia. Hitomi se rió con la actitud exagerada de Celena, y mientras Celena seguía maldiciendo a la puerta y el faldón al mismo tiempo, pudo ver que una de las señoras que estaban a su lado indicaban a Celena con disimulo. Las dos miraron a Celena con desprecio y una de ellas dijo "Vaya, qué se podía esperar de alguien como ella" Hitomi se dio vuelta a mirar a las dos señoras y les dirigió la peor mirada que pudo darles. Las mujeres se dieron cuenta de la mirada de Hitomi y carraspearon un poco. Luego la otra le dijo "Vámonos" y siguieron su marcha. Pasaron por el lado de Celena, sin dejar de mirarla por sobre el hombro, justo cuando ella decidió tirar con fuerza del faldón provocando que se rasgara toda la parte de abajo del vestido. _¡Viejas estúpidas!, _pensó enojada. No sabía qué le molestaba más, si el comentario en sí o el que habían puesto énfasis en el "ella". De todas formas, cuando Celena se acercó le dijo con pesar.

-Hitomi, cómo envidio la ropa que usas de la Luna Fantasma, es mucho más cómoda que estos tontos vestidos largos-

-pero estos vestidos son mucho más bonitos- le respondió Hitomi tratando de apartar aquel incidente de su cabeza. Las dos volvieron a reírse y siguieron caminando por las calles de Palas. Después de pensar que la mañana se le iba a hacer eterna, Hitomi sintió que se le pasó volando.

Llegaron muy cansadas ya que habían caminado un montón. Celena estaba muy feliz, ya que era la primera vez que podía compartir con alguien de su misma edad haciendo lo que todas las chicas normales de su edad hacen. Aunque al principio podía notar lo que todas las personas sienten cuando la conocen (sorpresa, estupefacción, recelo, lástima e incluso resquemor) al cabo de un momento sintió que Hitomi había dejado todos esos sentimientos de lado y se comportó naturalmente con ella. Era la primera vez que se sentía una persona común y corriente y eso la alegraba. Ni siquiera su hermano la había hecho sentirse así. Todo habría sido perfecto si no fuera porque cuando llegaron Van estaba esperando a Hitomi. Ella apuró un poco el paso y se adelantó para saludar a Van. Ella se quedó observando la escena, esperando alguna efusiva demostración de cariño, cualquier cosa que la hiciera sentir incómoda, pero nada pasó, ni un beso, ni un abrazo. Nada.

-Hola Van. No esperaba verte tan temprano de vuelta- le dijo Hitomi una vez que estuvo frente a él.

-Nos tomó menos de lo que pensamos- le respondió escuetamente.

-Y tú, ¿Estás bien? ¿lo pasaste muy mal?- le preguntó con tono preocupado.

-Estoy bien Van. Celena y yo lo pasamos muy bien- se apresuró a responder Hitomi antes de que Celena dijera algo.

-Lo pasamos tan bien que ni siquiera nos acordamos de ti- le respondió Celena, tratando de defenderse de las sutiles pesadeces de Van.

-Nadie te está preguntando- le respondió Van con aspereza. Por un momento tenso, los dos se quedaron mirando desafiantes. Los dos estaban algo molestos, pero Celena sentía un poquito de satisfacción al ver la molestia de Van.

-Vamos... por favor... - dijo Hitomi con apenas un murmullo. Celena se dio vuelta a mirar a Hitomi y pudo notar lo incómoda que se sentía. Y ella se sintió realmente mal por incomodarla.

-No te preocupes Hitomi- le dijo fingiendo una sonrisa -sólo estaba bromeando. No hablaba en serio- esperó que Van dijera algo, que le siguiera el juego o que le contestara, pero no hizo absolutamente nada. Sólo se limitó a mirarla feo, como siempre lo hacía. Eso era lo que más odiaba de Van.

-Bueno, estoy muy cansada, así que iré a descansar un momento. Nos vemos al almuerzo Hitomi- se despidió Celena, pero ese día no volvió a ver a Celena.

**El Minuto Cultural de Hotaru**

Aquí estoy nuevamente en este espacio ocupado para comentar cosas sobre el fic y sus reviews. Supongo que como recién está empezando el fic es que no ha habido muchos, además, la idea de un shoujo de Escaflowne es bastante rara (a mí solamente se me ocurren estas cosas --u) pero se agradece los que hay, y por supuesto que se toman en cuenta. Así que Escilia, tomaré tu consejo y veré como soluciono ese asunto. Gracias a todos por leer este humilde fic ˆˆ


	4. IVNiña Consentida

**Unexpected Love**

Por Karina

**Capítulo IV: Niña Consentida**

_"Con motivo de la 1ª Cumbre de Naciones a realizarse en Palas, Asturias, se invita cordialmente a la Ceremonia de Inauguración de dicha cumbre... "_

Celena dejó de leer la invitación, la guardó con desdén en el sobre que llevaba su nombre y la apretó en sus manos hasta hacerla un pequeño bulto. Luego la lanzó sobre la mesa hasta el lugar exacto en donde estaba el basurero.

-¿no sabes que eso es mala educación?- le dijo la Sra. Clara mientras seguía pelando papas.

-Lo siento, pero no hubo tiempo para lecciones de etiqueta... - le respondió Celena mientras apoyaba los brazos en la mesa alrededor de su tazón de leche.

- ...sólo para lecciones de lucha- agregó sarcásticamente. Sra. Clara se dio vuelta para mirar a Celena.

-Pensé que no te importaba-

-¡Por supuesto que no!- le respondió Celena un poco ofendida. Claro que no le importaban esos estúpidos bailes de alta sociedad. Todo era tan falso que ni siquiera sentía ganas de encajar en ese ambiente. De todas formas, no lo hacía.

-Sí claro. Como no- le respondió Sra. Clara y se abocó nuevamente a su trabajo de pelar papas. Celena se echó en la mesa y sintió un súbito calor en las mejillas. Si había alguien a quien no podía engañas era a su querida "mamá Clara", como solía llamar a su criada cuando era niña. De alguna forma ella fue lo más cercano a una madre cuando era pequeña. No era que no había querido a su madre, pero siempre la sentía distante, como si ninguna de las personas que la rodeaban estuvieran realmente a su alrededor. Y ahora que había vuelto a casa, ella había sido fundamental en su recuperación, cuando Allen la había rescatado de las manos de Van y luego de un escueto intercambio de palabras se había encerrado en un absoluto mutismo. Y ella estuvo ahí, sosteniéndole la mano y hablándole mientras ella estaba en su cama mirando al infinito. Por eso no podía mentirle, aunque quisiera. Así que después de todo, y muy a su pesar, reconoció en su interior que sí le importaba un poco. Volvió a sentarse correctamente y terminó su tazón de leche, luego se levantó y se acercó a Clara y la abrazó por detrás, apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

-Te odio mamá Clara- le dijo poniendo voz de niña consentida. Después le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la cocina.

-Yo también te quiero, mi niña- le respondió Clara con una sonrisa en los labios mientras seguía pelando papas.

Ese día, Celena pasó todo el día afuera y nadie supo donde estaba. Cuando llegó al atardecer, Allen la esperaba con una mezcla de preocupación y enojo.

-¿En dónde estuviste, Celena?- le preguntó al ver que se encaminaba rápidamente hacia su habitación.

-Por ahí- se detuvo a decirle. Iba a comenzar a subir las escaleras, pero Allen se levantó de su asiento y la detuvo.

-Espera un momento- le dijo acercándose a ella –me tenías muy preocupado. Al menos merezco una explicación-

-Allen, por favor no empieces- le dijo Celena llevándose una mano a su cabeza. No tenía ganas de discutir con nadie. Allen la observó un momento y supo qué era lo que pasaba.

-¿Recibiste la invitación?- le preguntó.

-Sí- le respondió Celena desganada. Se produjo un pequeño e incómodo silencio que fue roto por Celena.

-No iré esta vez-

-Celena, sé que te incomodan estos eventos, pero no puedes... –

-No Allen. Ya está decidido. No iré-

-Al menos ve por un momento- le dijo Allen tratando de entrar en razón con ella.

-¿Y para qué quieres que vaya? Tú irás con Elise y yo tendré que quedarme sola, expuesta a todas las miradas inquisidoras de todos los que me creen un fenómeno- le dijo Celena elevando la voz.

-¡Celena, no me gusta que hables así!- le dijo Allen abrumado por las palabras de Celena. Ella iba a responder algo, pero en ese momento, Van y Hitomi entraron a la sala. Notó que Van tenía algo distinto en el rostro, parecía serio como siempre, pero sus ojos brillaban de una forma extraña. Hitomi también se veía distinta, como si su presencia no estuviera en la sala.

-Hola- saludó Van a Allen, luego miró a Celena y la saludó... amablemente.

-Hola Celena-

-Hola- respondió ella escuetamente.

-Allen, ¿ya recibiste tu invitación?- le preguntó Van.

-¿Qué invitación?- preguntó Hitomi, quien estaba al lado de Van.

-Las invitaciones de la Fiesta de Inauguración de la Cumbre- le explicó Celena –lo más probable es que tú y Van hayan recibido una dedicada a los dos-

-¿Tú irás verdad?- le preguntó Hitomi a Celena de inmediato. Parecía algo ansiosa de que le respondiera que sí.

-Claro que sí-

-No voy a ir- los dos, Allen y Celena hablaron al mismo tiempo. Todos guardaron silencio por un momento y Allen y Celena se desafiaban con los ojos.

-Ya está decidido, Allen. No insistas- le dijo Celena con firmeza.

-Vamos Celena, no seas tan terca- le respondió Allen.

-¿Por qué no quieres ir?- le preguntó Hitomi decepcionada. Celena suspiró antes de contestarle.

-No me gustan las fiestas lujosas- le dijo restándole importancia al asunto. Comenzó a subir las escaleras y agregó –No es mi estilo- y se retiró.

-Qué pena- susurró Hitomi.

-¿Y qué le pasa ahora?- preguntó Van -¿Por qué no quiere ir?-

-Claro que irá- le respondió Allen. Trató de no darle importancia al asunto porque no quería que Van siguiera viendo a Celena como una niña consentida y problemática. Suficiente tenía con que ya se llevaran mal.

-Sólo lo hace para molestarme. Ya la conoces... -

-Sí... ya la conozco- murmuró Van más para sí que para los demás.

-Bueno, creo que me voy a descansar- dijo después y se retiró a su habitación. Allen se quedó pensativo.

-No irá, ¿verdad?- le preguntó Hitomi a Allen sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

-Parece que no- respondió Allen resignado.

-¿Por qué no quiere ir?- se preguntó Hitomi.

-Ya la oíste, no es su estilo- trató de justificarla al igual que lo hizo con Van, pero sentía que no era necesario hacer lo mismo con Hitomi.

-... es que le ha costado trabajo adaptarse... actúa como si no le importara, pero sé que no es así... le afecta que la gente la mire con recelo, que no sepa comportarse como una señorita, que tenga que ir sola a las fiestas y reuniones... –

-Tienes que darle tiempo, Allen. Después de todo lo que sufrió... debe ser difícil para ella... No deberías presionarla- Allen suspiró ante las palabras de Hitomi.

-Tienes que entenderla- agregó Hitomi.

-No sabes cuánto la quiero, pero me cuesta mucho trabajo entenderla-

Hitomi pasó todo el día deambulando por la casa y sin nada interesante que hacer. Y todo por esa tonta cumbre. La verdad es que se había ilusionado mucho con el asunto. Pensó que sería distinto, que vería a mucha gente, que vería cosas interesantes, pero hasta el momento era todo lo contrario. Van y Allen se la pasaban de junta en junta, al igual que Millerna y Merle. Su única compañía en esos días había sido Celena y aunque al principio había estado reticente a estar con ella (sobre todo por la forma en que hablaba de Van) tenía que reconocer que se divertía mucho estando con ella. Pero ni siquiera Celena estaba y cuando le preguntó a una criada donde podía encontrarla, no supo darle una respuesta. De hecho nadie en la mansión sabía donde estaba. Cuando le preguntó a otra criada, una señora de edad llamada Clara le respondió.

-A veces ella desaparece y nadie sabe donde va. Lo más probable es que regrese al atardecer-

Y con eso, Hitomi tuvo que seguir deambulando por la mansión, buscando algo entretenido que hacer. Después de almorzar, se retiró a su habitación y se recostó en su cama. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando una figura apareció en su ventana. Se levantó y salió hacia el balcón.

-¡Van! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- le preguntó Hitomi sorprendida al ver a Van.

-Hola Hitomi- la saludó afablemente –Yo... estaba en una reunión y... escapé-

-¡¿Escapaste?!- Hitomi no podía creer lo que Van acababa de hacer.

-Bueno, no escapé exactamente... sólo dije que tenía algo importante que hacer-

-¿Algo importante?- Van estaba actuando de una forma extraña. De pronto su cara se puso roja como un tomate.

-Hitomi... – dijo mientras se sacaba su camisa y quedaba con el torso al descubierto. Hitomi sintió que su cara también se incendiaba. Pero de la vergüenza pasó rápidamente al asombro cuando Van desplegó con majestuosidad sus alas blancas.

-Quiero que me acompañes- le dijo extendiéndole su mano. Hitomi extendió su mano y Van la acercó a su cuerpo tomándola por la cintura. En menos de dos segundos, Van planeaba por el cielo junto a Hitomi. Ella ya había volado junto a Van en otras ocasiones y lo había disfrutado mucho, pero la incertidumbre de no saber lo que Van pretendía la incomodaba. Por supuesto, podía darse una idea de lo que estaba pasando, pero la idea; lejos de emocionarla, le preocupaba.

-¿Adónde vamos?- le preguntó Hitomi.

-Ya lo verás- fue lo único que le contestó. Siguió volando por un par de minutos hasta llegar a la cima de un cerro. Era un lugar hermoso, rodeado de vegetación y flores silvestres, pero lo que más le llamaba la atención a Hitomi era la vista que se tenía de la cuidad de Palas y el mar. A los pies del cerro había un pequeño bosque de pinos y luego de eso había una pequeña y solitaria playa. Desde lejos, Hitomi observó que el oleaje era suave, pero por lo general todas las playas dan ese efecto desde lejos. Aun así se veía apta para nadar.

-¿te gusta?- le preguntó Van. Estaba sentado en el pasto bajo la sombra de un gran y frondoso árbol.

-Es hermoso- le respondió Hitomi aspirando profundo.

-Encontré este lugar la primera vez que vine a Asturias. En ese entonces era la primera vez que veía el mar... nunca había visto algo tan grande y majestuoso en mi vida... – le contaba Van a Hitomi mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia donde estaba ella.

-Desde entonces, cada vez que vengo a Asturias vengo hasta acá- Van se colocó al lado de Hitomi y también aspiró profundo.

-Tú eres la primera persona a la que le enseño este lugar- le dijo y le sonrió. Hitomi le devolvió la sonrisa con candidez y de pronto tuvo la certeza de lo que iba a pasar. Bueno, no había que ser una adivina para darse cuenta de eso, después de todo, las cosas se estaban dando para lo que iba a ocurrir. Esta vez Van sí iba a besarla, al fin iba a pasar lo que tanto había anhelado desde que se dio cuenta de que lo amaba... sin embargo, estaba tranquila; demasiado para su gusto y eso le preocupaba. _¿Y dónde diablos estaban las mariposas en el estómago?_ Hitomi no lo sabía. Los dos se quedaron un buen momento callados, mirando como el sol se ponía en el horizonte.

-Hitomi... – Van interrumpió el silencio. Aún seguía mirando al horizonte, y cuando Hitomi se dio vuelta a observarlo, pudo notar que estaba reuniendo mucho valor para hacer lo que hacía tanto tiempo quería hacer. Respiró hondo nuevamente y se dio vuelta hacia Hitomi. La tomó de los brazos y la acercó a él y al ver que Hitomi cerraba sus ojos, Van se acercó más a ella hasta que al fin la besó. Hitomi, quien al comienzo estaba preocupada por no haber sentido nada en especial, de pronto su corazón comenzó a latir fuerte y las mariposas al fin comenzaron a revolotear en su estómago. Sin embargo, al momento de separarse, todo aquello desapareció rápidamente. Miró a Van a los ojos y estos brillaban intensamente al igual que su sonrisa. Ella sólo pudo regalarle una pequeña y débil sonrisa. No lo entendía, debería estar emocionada. Van la soltó y sin decir nada, tomó la mano de Hitomi, se dio vuelta nuevamente hacia el horizonte y respiró hondo. Se quedaron así un largo momento, el sol apenas se veía en el horizonte y el mar y el cielo se veían rojizo.

-Van... – susurró Hitomi.

-¿Qué pasa Hitomi?- le preguntó Van.

-Deberíamos regresar, me está dando frío-

Van desplegó sus alas por segunda vez y Hitomi quedó nuevamente impresionada por la majestuosidad de sus alas. De eso sí que estaba segura. Van la tomó nuevamente por la cintura y juntos emprendieron el vuelo hacia la mansión de los Schezar. Cuando entraron a la mansión se encontraron con Allen y Celena, quienes conversaban en la gran escalera de la mansión. Al ver a Celena se le vino a la mente lo que la criada le había dicho. Se preguntaba qué le habría pasado a Celena, porque no se veía con muchos ánimos. De hecho, se veía molesta e irritada. Sólo esperaba que no se desquitara con Van. Gracias a Dios, Van había quedado con un muy buen ánimo así que tampoco le buscó el odio a Celena. Celena y Allen estaban hablando algo sobre unas invitaciones y Celena decía que no tenía intenciones de ir a la Fiesta de Inauguración. Hitomi se sintió algo desilusionada, ya podía ver que estaría sola mientras Van y Allen conversarían con importantes personalidades, así que si podía, trataría de convencerla de que fuera y la acompañara. Luego de eso, Van se dirigió a su habitación y Hitomi se quedó conversando con Allen. Él le contaba la complicada relación que tenía con Celena y Hitomi le daba algunos consejos para llevarse mejor con ella. El problema de fondo era lo distinta que era Celena al resto de las mujeres de Gaea, lo que era algo obvio debido a todo lo que había pasado. Según Allen, Celena era poco señorita y siempre quería hacer cosas "de hombres" como pilotear guymelefs y batirse a duelos con espada. De hecho la idea de convertirse en espadachín le parecía un disparate. A simple vista, para Hitomi las ideas de Allen le parecían bastante machistas, pero detrás de ese machismo evidente se escondía un temor latente y justificado. Allen veía en el comportamiento de Celena la semilla que podría traer a Dilandau de vuelta. Y eso sería su perdición, tanto para él como para Celena. Hitomi pensó que quizás ese era el temor de todos, que Celena volviera a ser Dilandau nuevamente. Quizás esa era la razón por la que Van la trataba tan mal y porque la gente la miraba con recelo. Hitomi se preguntó si alguna vez Celena podría adaptarse completamente a este mundo que no la aceptaba. Lo veía bastante difícil.

La conversación se alargó tanto, que cuando se despidieron para irse a sus habitaciones, todo el mundo, incluyendo los sirvientes, estaban acostados. Hitomi se dirigió a su dormitorio, se puso su pijama y se acostó. Sin embargo, no podía conciliar el sueño. _Eso me pasa por estar durmiendo todo el día, _pensó. Como no podía dormir, se levantó y se puso una manta. Salió de la habitación par dar un paseo por la casa y justo cuando estaba cerrando la puerta, divisó al final del pasillo una figura abriendo una ventana.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó Hitomi. Celena se sorprendió tanto que dio un pequeño grito ahogado y por poco pierde el equilibrio.

-¡Demonios, Hitomi! ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!- la regañó Celena aferrada a una de las puertas de la ventana.

-Lo siento, pero no quería que cometieras una locura- le dijo Hitomi bastante molesta.

–No puede huir de los problemas, tienes que enfrentarlos- agregó con convicción. Celena la miró sorprendida.

-Yo... sólo iba al hangar a entrenar un poco- dijo Celena. Luego de eso se largó a reír y tuvo que taparse la boca para no ser escuchada.

-Yo... perdón, lo siento mucho... pero pensé que... –

-Pensaste que me estaba escapando de casa... – Celena no podía dejar de reírse. Hitomi se sentía avergonzada y como una tonta.

-Claro, me viste "escapando" por la ventana y supusiste que estaba huyendo... pero no es así-

-Entonces ¿por qué no sales por la puerta como todo el mundo?- le preguntó Hitomi molesta.

-Eso es muy fácil. Primero, porque si salgo por la puerta principal despertaré a todo el mundo. Segundo, porque este es un atajo y me evito pasar por la habitación de Allen y tercero y lo más importante... – le dijo Celena mostrando tres dedos de su mano.

- ... no soy como todo el mundo- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Al escuchar las razones de Celena, Hitomi se relajó un poco y se acercó a la ventana.

-De todas formas, ¿no está muy alto para que saltes?- preguntó mientras se asomaba a mirar hacia abajo.

-Puedo bajar por esta rejilla de madera, se supone que es para guiar el crecimiento de las enredaderas, pero son útiles para escapar de la mansión- le explicó Celena.

-Y ahora que sabes lo que estoy haciendo ¿qué estás haciendo tú despierta a estas horas de la noche, Hitomi?-

-No tenía sueño y salí a dar un paseo-

-¿y por qué no me acompañas?- le preguntó Celena.

-¿¡Qué?! ¿De verdad quieres que te acompañe?- Hitomi estaba algo sorprendida con la proposición de Celena.

-Claro que sí, pero tendrás que usar pantalones para poder bajar por la rejilla de madera- Celena se llevó a Hitomi a su pieza y le prestó un par de pantalones y una blusa. Hitomi se entusiasmó tanto con la idea que agarró la ropa que Celena le prestó y se cambió rápidamente. Estaba a mitad de terminar de vestirse cuando se dio cuenta que Celena estaba apoyada en un mueble tiesa como una tabla y mirando hacia el suelo. Le extrañó verla tan cohibida. Claro, seguramente nunca nadie se había vestido delante de ella y se sentía incómoda con la situación. Había olvidado por completo lo distinta que son las cosas en Gaea, en la Tierra ella estaba acostumbrada a vestirse frente a sus compañeras para las clases de gimnasia y no tenía esa clase de tapujos, pero en Gaea todo era más conservador... de cierta forma era como retroceder en el tiempo. Continuó vistiéndose rápido y cuando terminó exclamó.

-¡lista!-

Celena levantó la vista y al mirarla estalló en risas.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!- preguntó Hitomi desconcertada.

-estás nadando en mi ropa- le dijo aguantando la risa. En efecto, la ropa de Celena era bastante grande para ella, así que trató de acomodársela lo mejor que pudo. Salieron de la habitación de Celena y caminaron en puntillas hasta la ventana que estaba en el otro extremo del pasillo. Celena bajó primero en caso de que Hitomi necesitara ayuda, pero esa noche la luz de la luna llena alumbraba tanto que todo se podía ver claramente. Aún cuando faltaba bastante para llegar al suelo, Hitomi vio como Celena se tiraba desde una altura considerable y caía ligeramente al suelo con las rodillas flexionadas.

-Pareces un gato- le dijo Hitomi cuando ella llegó al suelo. A Celena la idea de ser comparada con un gato le divirtió mucho.

-Bien, esto es lo que haremos- le explicó Celena –¿vez esa estatua de la Diosa Jishia al fondo de la mansión?- le mostró Celena indicando hacia el lado posterior de la casa. Frente a esa parte de la casa estaba la estatua de la que hablaba Celena y estaba rodeada por unos bajos arbustos que dejaban un pequeño lugar par poder acercarse a la estatua. Hitomi asintió.

-Pasando la estatua está el hangar al que voy a entrenar... es un hangar antiguo y nadie lo usa, te darás cuenta de inmediato por qué- desde aquella distancia, no se podía ver bien la construcción, así que Hitomi no entendió lo que Celena quería decir.

-Así que ahora, tenemos que correr rápido hasta llegar allá. ¿Crees que puedas correr rápido, Hitomi?-

-Lo intentaré- le dijo Hitomi y de pronto la idea de volver a correr la entusiasmó. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía.

-Bien, entonces ¡¡vamos!!- las dos comenzaron a correr y Hitomi comenzó a sentir que su corazón latía con fuerza y que de pronto la embargó un sentimiento de felicidad que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía. Lo único que quería en ese momento era gritar fuerte, pero no podía hacerlo. En lugar de eso corrió con todas sus fuerzas. En unos cuantos segundos, las dos llegaron a la entrada del hangar agitadas con la carrera.

-¡increíble!- jadeaba Celena mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus muslos –no sabía que corrías tan rápido Hitomi- en verdad estaba sorprendida. Por un momento Hitomi le había sacado una buena ventaja y tuvo que correr con todas sus fuerzas para alcanzarla.

-Yo era parte del club de atletismo en mi escuela- le respondió Hitomi jadeante. Estaba bastante cansada, ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no corría y estaba fuera de forma. Estaba comenzando a pensar en los tiempos en que ella corría junto a su superior Amano, cuando se dio cuenta del hangar.

-¡¿Aquí es donde entrenas?!- preguntó Hitomi asombrada. Había escuchado a Celena decir que era algo antiguo, pero esto era ridículo. Era una pequeña construcción de madera vieja, tan vieja que podía asegurar que en algunas partes la madera se estaba pudriendo y todo el sector izquierdo estaba derrumbado.

-¡Te lo dije!- le respondió Celena mientras entraba al hangar por la precaria puerta. Hitomi la siguió y pensó que se iba a encontrar con un lugar oscuro, pero no era así. Bueno, del lado izquierdo no se veía más que escombros, pero al lado derecho del hangar se encontraba un gran ventanal y los innumerables agujeros del techo iluminaban todo el hangar. La pared que estaba frente a la puerta estaba llena de armas y espadas antiguas y oxidadas y frente a esta pared había un pequeño muñeco de paja. Mientras que Celena caminaba hacia el centro del hangar, Hitomi no se movió de la entrada.

-¿no será peligroso?- preguntó atemorizada.

-Es perfecta- respondió Celena. Hitomi se relajó un poco al ver la confianza de Celena y entró al hangar. Al lado del gran ventanal habían unas pequeñas bancas de madera y se sentó ahí para ver como Celena entrenaba. Ella sacó una de las espadas de madera colgadas de la pared y se puso a darle golpes al muñeco de paja.

-Apuesto a que vienes a entrenar acá porque Allen no se lo esperaría ¿verdad?- comentó Hitomi –Este es tu escondite-

-No, Allen sabe muy bien que siempre vengo para acá- respondió Celena sin dejar de darle golpes al pobre muñeco.

-¿lo sabe? ¿Y no te dice nada por ser un lugar peligroso?-

-Nop, de hecho quería destruir este viejo hangar, pero yo se lo impedí-

-¿se lo impediste? ¡¿Y cómo?!-

-Tomé su guymelef y detuve a las máquinas con él- Celena se divertía con la impresión que causaba en Hitomi. En realidad era agradable que alguien se sorprendiera de buena manera de sus locuras y que no se asustara con ellas.

-¡increíble!- exclamó Hitomi. _Vaya, sí que es de armas a tomar, _pensó Hitomi.

-De todas formas ¿por qué pensaste que este era mi escondite?- preguntó Celena.

-Esta mañana te estuve buscando y nadie sabía donde estabas, y una señora me dijo que a veces te desaparecías y nadie sabía donde estabas-

-Ya veo... – murmuró Celena. La conversación calló muerta por unos segundos.

-Y... ¿dónde estuviste?- preguntó Hitomi.

-En mi verdadero escondite- respondió Celena con picardía.

-No me lo vas a decir ¿cierto?-

-Si te lo dijera ya no sería mi escondite- respondió Celena y soltó una carcajada y aunque Hitomi quedó con la curiosidad de saber, no le molestó que Celena no le contara.

-¿Puedo hacer una pregunta?- sabía que las probabilidades de que Celena se enojara eran altas, pero no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Celena se dio cuenta de que Hitomi le haría una pregunta de la cual se sentiría incómoda responder.

-Claro- le respondió con amabilidad. Hitomi guardó un momento de silencio antes de hacer la pregunta.

-¿Por qué no quieres ir?- Hitomi usó un tono de voz que denotaba "esta vez di la verdad y no des respuestas superficiales". Celena suspiró antes de responder pero no dejó de golpear al muñeco de paja.

-Creo que ya lo debes saber, Hitomi. Simplemente no encajo en ese mundo, todo es tan superficial y falso... todo el mundo me mira, me saluda con educación y me sonríe, pero en el fondo lo único que desean es que me largue luego de sus fiestas-

-No seas tan dura Celena. No todo el mundo es así- le dijo Hitomi

-... pero tienes que darte cuenta que para los demás tampoco es fácil-

-Entonces ¿qué es lo que tengo que hacer? ¿Fingir como lo hace todo el mundo?- Hitomi se dio cuenta que Celena le pegaba cada vez con más fuerza al muñeco.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo ser así, no puedo fingir ser algo que no soy-

-No se trata de eso, Celena. No puedes echar al mismo saco a todas las personas-

-Tienes razón. Siempre puedo esperar a que Allen me busque a un viejo millonario que se atreva a tomarme como esposa, por ejemplo- le respondió Celena con todo el sarcasmo que pudo.

-No digas eso, Celena. Estoy segura de que cualquier hombre estaría feliz de tener a alguien como tú a su lado-

-Sólo estoy siendo realista, Hitomi- le decía Celena mientras seguía practicando.

-Dime, ¿a qué hombre le gustaría estar con un fenómeno como yo?- La ingenuidad de Hitomi le irritaba un poco, pero sabía que no lo hacía con mala intención. Las cosas no eran tan fáciles como ella creía.

-¡Ya basta, Celena! No digas esas cosas-

-¡PERO ES LA VERDAD!- gritó Celena mientras tiraba lejos el muñeco. Se quedó un momento quieta, sin dejar de mirar al muñeco que estaba tirado en el suelo. _Después de todo, sí le afecta todo esto, _pensó Hitomi. Celena suspiró y se acercó al muñeco para ponerlo en su lugar. El ambiente se puso muy tenso.

-Si yo fuera un chico... - comenzó a decir Hitomi -Estaría feliz de tener a alguien como tú a mi lado- no supo por qué lo dijo, quizás para serenar el ambiente, pero quería hacerla sentir bien. Celena se dio vuelta a mirar a Hitomi sorprendida.

-Pues, deberías decirle eso a todos los hombres de Gaea- le contestó. Siguió acomodando al muñeco y de pronto soltó una carcajada.

-¿Qué... pasa?- preguntó Hitomi avergonzada.

-Es curioso... es la primera vez que me dicen un cumplido- dijo Celena sonriendo.

-Ehr... bueno... yo sólo... - tartamudeó Hitomi roja de vergüenza. No sabía por qué se sentía así.

-Sí, te entiendo, tratabas de hacerme sentir bien- las dos se quedaron calladas. Una vez que Celena terminó de acomodar el muñeco, continuó con su entrenamiento.

-¿Y qué piensas usar para la fiesta?- Celena le preguntó a Hitomi. Lo hizo más que nada para cambiar el tema de conversación y le dio la impresión de que podía ser un tema del cual las chicas comunes y corrientes suelen hablar.

-No lo sé aún- contestó Hitomi pensando en su paupérrima colección de vestidos.

-Podrías usar el vestido nuevo que te regalé-

-¡Tienes razón! Es un vestido muy lindo y elegante. ¡¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?!- respondió Hitomi con entusiasmo.

-Vas a dejar a Van con la boca abierta. Se te ve muy bien ese vestido-

-Gracias... Celena, ¿puedo hacerte una última pregunta?- sabía que estaba presionando más de lo necesario, pero en una de esas sí conseguía que Celena fuera a la fiesta.

-Está bien... – le respondió Celena con resignación.

-¿es necesario que vayas con un acompañante?- preguntó Hitomi

-No, en realidad puedo ir sola. Pero ya te dije que no iré a esa fiesta-

-¿por qué no?- insistió Hitomi.

-¡Porque no quiero! Ya no quiero seguir siendo el centro de atención, ya sabes que todo es tan formal y delicado... de seguro que en cualquier momento hago algo inadecuado-

-"o no propio de una dama"- bromeó Hitomi. Definitivamente Celena no daba su brazo a torcer, así que decidió que no insistiría más. Celena se rió con el comentario de Hitomi.

-jajaja... si supieras las cosas ridículas que me han pasado por "no comportarme como una dama"-

-¿cosas como lo de la falda?-

-Más o menos... - Celena comenzó a contarle sus percances a Hitomi y ella se rió mucho con las anécdotas de Celena. Y sin darse cuenta, el ambiente se había distendido nuevamente y se pasaron casi toda la noche conversando, así que volvieron muy tarde a la mansión. Subieron sin problemas por la rejilla de madera, ya que la luz de la luna aún iluminaba potentemente lo que quedaba de noche. Trataron de no hacer ruido, pero las dos cuchicheaban y se reían por cualquier tontera. Cuando llegaron al pasillo de las habitaciones se despidieron.

-¿sabes? Lo pasé muy bien contigo esta noche, Hitomi-

-Gracias, yo también la pasé muy bien-

-Y quiero que sepas que si no voy a la fiesta no es por capricho, sino por salud mental- agregó Celena.

-No te preocupes, yo me aburriré por las dos- le dijo Hitomi sonriendo.

-Hey, ¿no vas a recoger tu pijama?-

-Tienes razón, lo dejé en tu habitación- así que acompañó a Celena a su pieza para buscar su pijama. Apenas entraron, lo primero que hizo Celena fue tirarse en la cama.

-ahhhh, estoy muy cansada-

-Lo encontré- dijo Hitomi –lo había dejado en el suelo y no lo encontraba- le comentó acercándose a la cama y al ver que Celena no le respondía la miró con atención. Se había quedado profundamente dormida. El entrenamiento la había dejado tan cansada que apenas se tiró a la cama se quedó dormida. Estaba boca abajo y su cabeza daba justo hacia la ventana y sobre su cara le caían unos pequeños mechones ondulados.

-Celena- susurró Hitomi, pero no despertó. Se acercó un poco más y al ver su rostro con detenimiento comenzó a sentir que el estómago se le apretaba y se le aceleraba el corazón. Al ver lo pálida que se veía con la luz de la luna y ver que el color de su pelo parecía plateado, se acordó de Dilandau y un estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda. Y también se acordó de su cicatriz y quiso saber si Celena tenía algún resquicio de ella. Acercó lentamente su temblorosa mano hacia Celena. _¿Era en la derecha o la izquierda? _Apartó con cuidado los mechones que caían en el rostro y rozó con la punta de los dedos la mejilla de Celena. No había resquicios de nada, sólo la suave piel de Celena. _Quizás era en la otra mejilla,_ pensó Hitomi. De pronto, Celena se movió un poco y siguió durmiendo. A Hitomi le quedó el corazón en la boca. _¡¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?!_ Pensó preocupada y se largó a su habitación.

A la mañana siguiente, Hitomi se despertó tarde y cuando lo hizo se encontró con el rostro de Van quien la miraba con ternura.

-Hola- le dijo. Su voz se escuchaba agradable y de buen humor.

-¿Van, qué estás haciendo aquí?- le preguntó Hitomi sorprendida.

-Te traje el desayuno- le dijo Van y tomó la bandeja que había dejado en el velador.

-Gracias- le respondió Hitomi mientras se sentaba en la cama. Comenzó a tomar su desayuno mientras Van la observaba. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía algo incómoda con la situación.

-Te despertaste muy tarde, Hitomi- comentó Van.

-Es que anoche me desvelé y no pude dormir casi nada- le respondió Hitomi tratando de enfocarse en su desayuno.

-¿de verdad? ¿Y qué hiciste?- preguntó Van. Hitomi iba a comentar con entusiasmo que había acompañado a Celena mientras ella entrenaba y lo mucho que se había divertido con ella, pero no lo hizo. Pensó que si le contaba Van podría enojarse con ella y además, no debería comentarle precisamente a él lo que había conversado con Celena.

-Ehr... nada en especial. Me levanté y di un par de vueltas por la habitación- mintió Hitomi. Van se veía bastante satisfecho con la explicación. Hitomi terminó su desayuno y cuando lo hizo, Van le retiró la bandeja y luego se agachó a los pies de la cama. Se levantó y apareció con una gran caja blanca.

-Esto es para ti, Hitomi- le dijo mientras ponía la caja en las piernas de Hitomi.

-¿Qué es esto?- le preguntó con curiosidad.

-Ábrelo- le dijo Van. Hitomi desató los lazos de la caja y sacó la tapa, adentro de ella y envuelto en un fino papel había un hermoso vestido de seda.

-Yo no sé mucho de esas cosas, así que le pedí a Allen que me ayudara- le contó Van con algo de vergüenza. Hitomi sacó el vestido de la caja y quedó maravillada con su pomposidad. La parte superior del vestido era azul y el faldón era de un azul mucho más claro que la parte superior. Y para complementar el traje había un par de guantes del mismo color que el faldón.

-Es precioso- respondió Hitomi aún admirando el vestido. Mientras lo ponía contra ella para ver cómo le quedaba, Van le dijo.

-Es para que lo uses en la fiesta de Inauguración de la Cumbre-

-Muchas gracias Van- le dijo con sinceridad. En realidad era un vestido lindo y ya podía imaginarse con el vestido puesto y entrando al gran salón mientras todo el mundo la miraba con admiración... hasta que se acordó de Celena. Claro, le había dicho que usaría el vestido que ella le había regalado para la fiesta, pero no podía decirle a Van que no usaría el vestido que él le había regalado especialmente para esa ocasión. Hitomi se sentía contra la espada y la pared.

-¿Te pasa algo, Hitomi?- le preguntó Van al ver que de pronto su cara se había tornado seria.

-Bueno... – balbuceó Hitomi mientras seguía pensando qué hacer. _¡Rayos! ¿Qué hago?... no sé que hacer... _después de lo amable que había sido Celena con ella, se sentía muy mal por no usar el vestido que ella le había regalado, pero esperaba que si ella le explicaba todo, entendería.

-No... no pasa nada- le respondió a Van con seguridad. _Espero que no pase nada._

Cuando salió al jardín a dar su paseo matutino, se encontró con Allen y Celena y comprobó con asombro cuando se acercó a ellos que los dos estaban de muy buen humor.

-Hola Hitomi- la saludó Celena con mucho entusiasmo.

-Hola Celena, buenos días Allen-

-Buenos días Hitomi- saludó Allen con cortesía.

-¿Sabes, Hitomi?- le contó Celena mientras se abrazaba del brazo de Allen.

–Esta mañana Allen y yo estuvimos hablando muchas cosas y él decidió respetar mi decisión de no ir al baile-

-¡Qué bien! Me alegro por ti, Celena-

-En realidad, debes darle las gracias a Hitomi. Ella fue la que me aconsejó- le dijo Allen a Celena y ella se abrazó más de su hermano. Se veían muy bien los dos juntos.

-Muchas gracias, Hitomi- le dijo mientras sonreía con vivacidad.

-No tienes que agradecerme nada- le dijo Hitomi sonriendo de la misma forma. Sin embargo, en su interior comenzaba a preocuparse, no sabía cómo abordar el tema ni cómo iba a tomar lo del vestido. Le hubiera gustado explicárselo de inmediato, pero la presencia de Allen la incomodaba. Los tres habían comenzado a caminar lentamente por el pomposo jardín de la mansión Schezar hablando de trivialidades. Como dejaron el tema de la fiesta de lado, Hitomi decidió que esperaría a que Allen se fuera para poder hablar con Celena. Sin embargo, la suerte no estaba del lado de Hitomi y lo peor de todo fue que ella misma se puso la soga al cuello.

-¡Ya lo sabía!- dijo Hitomi repentinamente. Allen y Celena se detuvieron mirándola sorprendidos.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Celena.

-Sabía que tenías algo distinto, pero no sabía qué ¡¡Estás usando vestido!!- exclamó Hitomi. Durante todos esos días, Hitomi vio a Celena sólo dos veces usando vestidos; la primera vez, cuando llegaron de Asturias y cenaron todos juntos y la segunda vez cuando fueron de compras. Durante el resto del tiempo sólo usaba pantalones y blusas.

-¡Eres una "dama", Celena!- agregó. Al escuchar ese comentario, tanto Celena como Hitomi comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas. Allen no entendía mucho por qué se reían tanto, pero le llamó la atención la complicidad que Hitomi y Celena comenzaban a tener.

-Es cierto, lo soy- dijo soltándose del brazo de Allen para hacer una reverencia, digna de la mujer más fina y elegante de toda Gaea. Luego volvió a tomarse del brazo de Allen.

-De todas formas estos harapos no se comparan al vestido que usarás para la fiesta de inauguración- dijo Celena fingiendo humildad. Hitomi sintió que de pronto su corazón se detenía.

-¿Pero cómo?- preguntó Allen sorprendido -¿No me digas que ya lo viste, Celena?- Allen se extrañaba que Celena ya supiera lo del vestido. Hitomi seguía paralizada.

-¿qué si ya lo vi? ¡Pero si yo misma se lo regalé!- dijo Celena con seguridad.

-Eso es imposible. Ayer acompañé a Van a comprar el vestido... – en ese momento, los dos se dieron vuelta a mirar a Hitomi exigiendo una explicación. Ella los miró a los dio y pudo notar que Allen sólo estaba confundido, pero Celena no sólo lucía confundida, podía ver con claridad lo que ella esperaba, que todo eso se trate de una broma.

-¿No me digas que aún no te lo ha entregado?- preguntó Allen. Hitomi se quedó callada por un pequeño momento que para ella pareció eterno.

-Bueno... sí, me lo entregó esta mañana... – murmuró Hitomi. A esas alturas no se atrevía a mirar a Celena a los ojos.

-Entonces vas a usar el vestido que te regaló Van- dijo Celena con un tono de voz tan amable que se oía demasiado falso.

-Discúlpame Celena, pero es que es importante par... –

-No te preocupes- dijo Celena interrumpiendo abruptamente las disculpas de Hitomi.

-De verdad lo siento-

-Ya te dije que no importaba-

-Bueno, será mejor que volvamos. Elise nos está esperando- dijo Allen cambiando el tema. Se dio cuenta de que algo había pasado, primero porque el ambiente agradable que había estado hace unos momentos había desaparecido por completo, y dos porque Celena se había soltado de su brazo y ahora caminaba con los brazos cruzados y un poco apartado de él y Hitomi. Sólo esperaba que fuera una pequeñez, no quería que ahora Hitomi le tomara fastidio a Celena. Cuando llegaron a las puertas de la mansión, Elise estaba esperando a Allen en la puerta. Al verla, Allen apuró el paso para encontrarse con ella, y Celena y Hitomi se detuvieron un momento.

-¿todavía estas enojada?- le preguntó Hitomi a Celena, lo que era una pregunta bastante tonta, ya que era muy evidente el enojo de Celena, pero ahora que Allen no estaba esperaba poder explicarle las cosas con más calma.

-¿¡quieres parar con eso, por favor?!- le dijo Celena fastidiada.

-Pero Celena, yo no sabía que hacer, jamás pensé que Van me regalaría... –

-No te estoy pidiendo explicaciones- dijo Celena secamente.

-¡Si escucharas mis explicaciones no estarías haciendo tanto escándalo!- le respondió Hitomi enojada.

-Tranquilízate Hitomi, no estoy enojada contigo, sino conmigo misma, por haber sido tan tonta y haber confiado en ti- a estas alturas tanto el tono de voz de Celena como de Hitomi había aumentado considerablemente.

-¡Por favor, no seas tan melodramática!- le respondió Hitomi.

-¿sabes qué? Eres igual a los demás, finges que te agrado sólo para agradarle a mi hermano. No eres más que una niña consentida que no sabe lo que quiere... primero dices "sí, usaré tu vestido, Celena" y después dices "no, mejor usaré el de Van" "sí, quiero ir a pasear" "no, mejor que no"... apuesto a que todavía no te decides si te gusta Van o Allen-

-¡Cielo santo, es sólo un estúpido vestido!- fue lo único que Hitomi pudo decir después de aquel ataque. Sin embargo, lejos de calmar la situación, sólo le echó más leña al fuego.

-¡ENTONCES, VE A ESA ESTÚPIDA FIESTA, CON TU ESTÚPIDO VESTIDO Y CON EL ESTÚPIDO DE VAN Y PÁSALO BIEN!- gritó Celena y se dirigió a la puerta a grandes zancos. Hitomi sintió que ya había sido demasiado y caminando rápidamente alcanzó a Celena.

-¡CLARO QUE LO HARÉ, IRÉ A ESA ESTÚPIDA FIESTA CON MI ESTÚPIDO VESTIDO Y LO PASARÉ ESTÚPIDAMENTE BIEN!- le gritó Hitomi. A pesar de lo fuerte que gritaban, el espectáculo sólo fue visto por Allen, Elise y un par de sirvientes quienes miraban de reojo.

-¡BIEN!- dijo Celena.

-¡BIEN!- dijo Hitomi.

-¡BIEN!- volvió a decir Celena.

-¡BIEN!- volvió a decir Hitomi. Las dos se quedaron un momento mirándose con mucha rabia hasta que cada una se dio la vuelta y se separaron. Celena reanudó su caminar a trancos y apenas saludó a Elise cuando pasó por la puerta. Entró a la mansión y subió las escaleras de a dos escalones y cuando llegó a su pieza entró en ella dando un fuerte portazo.

-¡Maldición!- dijo golpeando la puerta. Apoyó su espalda en ella y trató de calmarse. No lo entendía ¿por qué justo cuando pensó que alguien la aceptaba tal cual era tenía que pasar esto? Se sentía tan tonta por haber confiado en Hitomi, por haber sentido que no la juzgaba como el resto de las personas. _Es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa, _se sentía culpable por haber sido tan confiada, sobre todo porque siempre tenía cuidado cuando conocía a alguien. Apretó los puños y sintió ganas de llorar. Pero no lo haría, lo había prometido y lo iba a cumplir como diera lugar. Ya había llorado suficiente desde que volvió a ser ella misma y se dio cuenta de que no valía la pena. Desde el día en que lo prometió, Celena había cumplido su promesa y no iba a ser precisamente ahora que la rompiera. Respiró hondo un par de veces y se dirigió a su ropero para sacar un pantalón y una blusa. Cuando estuvo lista, tomó su espada y salió por la ventana.

Desde aquel día, Celena y Hitomi sólo se dirigían la palabra para asuntos necesarios o para saludarse, Celena casi no pasaba en casa y Hitomi se aburría como ostra en la mansión. Cuando llegó el día de la gran fiesta, Millerna ayudó a Hitomi a arreglarse para el gran evento y ella y su séquito de sirvientes vistieron, peinaron y maquillaron a Hitomi. Durante todo ese día no había visto a Van y se sentía muy nerviosa al pensar en cómo se vería él y en lo que él le diría cuando la viera con el vestido que él le había comprado. El mismo vestido que tantos dolores de cabeza le había dado. Pero bueno; lo hecho, hecho estaba y no sacaba nada con lamentarse. Si Celena quería hacer un melodrama por una insignificancia era su problema... sin embargo... no podía dejar de sentirse mal, haberse enojado con ella sólo había hecho que se sintiera más agobiada y hastiada de todo, de la cumbre, de la maldita fiesta, de Asturias y de toda Gaea y por primera vez desde que llegó sintió ganas de regresar a la Tierra. Sólo esperaba que se terminara esa estúpida cumbre para poder regresar a Fanelia.

**El Minuto Cultural de Hotaru**

Hola a todos, lamento mucho haber demorado tanto esta actualización, pero para ser sincera, estaba en un período de poca inspiración. Creo que en parte se debió al término de clases (en Chile el año escolar y universitario se extiende desde marzo hasta principios de diciembre) lo que me dejó con las neuronas pidiendo vacaciones y en parte porque esta parte ya la había escrito antes y no recordaba mucho como era, lo que me frustró mucho no recordarla... al final quedó distinta como yo lo recordaba.

Pasando a las dudas y aclaraciones, alguien preguntaba sobre lo que le enseñaban a los Dragonslayers, la verdad es que la idea la saqué de un fic, en el que decía que a la gente se le enseñaba historia de la Luna Fantasma, obviamente todos estos conocimientos eran traídos por Lord Dornkirk. La idea se me hizo muy plausible y me gustó, por eso la incluí.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, sé que todavía no pasa nada, pero para allá va la cosa. Muchas gracias a todas las personas que lo están leyendo, sobre todo a los que no acostumbran a leer este tipo de fics, de verdad es muy alentador.


	5. V El Peso de una Advertencia

**Unexpected Love **

Por Hotaru Albatou

**Capítulo V: El peso de una advertencia **

Trató de calcular la hora en que todos debían de marcharse para volver a casa tranquila, pero cuando entró vio con algo de pesar a Allen y Elise listos para el gran evento. Como siempre, Allen lucía apuesto y elegante, al igual que Elise y se sintió bastante incómoda de llevar puesto sus pantalones y blusas habituales.

¿Todavía están aquí- les preguntó cuando se acercó a ellos. Justo en ese momento entró Van y se unió al grupo. Celena tenía que reconocer que Van también se veía muy bien con su traje de Rey especial para estas ocasiones, pero también pudo notar que se sentía muy incómodo con él. Era curioso que tuvieran algo en común.

-Sólo falta Hitomi- dijo Allen mirando hacia las escaleras, esperando que apareciera en cualquier momento. Además de sentirse incómodo con aquel traje, Celena se dio cuenta de lo nervioso que estaba Van.

-Dicen que las novias siempre se demoran- dijo Celena bromeando. Allen y Elise se rieron tímidamente y Van no dijo nada, sólo miró a Celena con desagrado. Desde que se enteró de la discusión que tuvo con Hitomi por el vestido, el odio que sentía Van por Celena había aumentado aún más. Incluso la misma tarde en que Van se enteró, partió corriendo hacia donde estaba Celena, quien venía recién llegando a casa después de estar todo el día afuera. Comenzó a gritarle un sinnúmero de cosas, pero para fortuna de todos, Celena sólo lo ignoró y lo dejó gritando solo.

-Ahí viene- dijo Elise y todos dirigieron sus miradas hacia las escaleras. Ahí venía Hitomi, bajando las escaleras con elegancia y solemnidad y con mucho cuidado de no tropezar con su vestido. No cabía dudas que Hitomi se veía hermosa, sólo había que verle la cara a Van para darse cuenta. Estaba como hipnotizado, sus ojos brillaban y tenía las mejillas encendidas. De pronto Van se sonrió y Celena se dio cuenta de que era porque Hitomi lo estaba mirando. Molesta con la situación, dejó de mirar a Van y volvió su mirada hacia Hitomi. Ella dejó de mirar a Van para observar a cada uno de los presentes, primero a Allen, después a Elise y luego a ella. Al verla, Hitomi se quedó algo sorprendida, no esperaba verla ahí. Celena pensó que Hitomi la iba a mirar con frialdad, pero en lugar de eso, ella le sonrió amablemente. No supo si fue algún efecto de las luces, pero le pareció que los ojos de Hitomi brillaban intensamente. En realidad no le importó mucho lo que causaba ese efecto porque se sintió más preocupada al sentir que el rostro se le encendía como fuego y sin poder evitarlo, esquivó con vergüenza la mirada de Hitomi.

-Hitomi, te ves hermosa- dijo Allen.

-Muchas gracias- respondió ella tímidamente. Estaba esperando que Van dijera algo, pero aún estaba tan sorprendido que no era capaz de decir nada. Y tampoco necesitaba decir algo, sólo bastaba con verle la cara para darse cuenta que estaba encantado.

¿Nos vamos- dijo ofreciéndole su brazo a Hitomi. Ella asintió y tomó su brazo. Allen se acercó a Celena, quien estaba mirando toda la escena apartada de todos y sintiéndose fuera de lugar, y le susurró.

-Todavía estás a tiempo- ella se limitó a mirarlo con resignación.

-Nunca pierdes las esperanzas ¿verdad- le respondió. Allen sólo se acercó a abrazarla.

-Adiós Celena- se despidió Elise mientras tomaba el brazo de Allen.

-Adiós Elise, adiós a todos- dijo Celena despidiéndose en forma general para no tener que hacerlo con cada uno.

-Adiós- corearon todos al mismo tiempo y se retiraron de una vez por todas de la mansión. Una vez que Celena se quedó sola, suspiró profundamente y se dirigió a la cocina por algo para comer.

* * *

¿De verdad no quieres que te ayude con eso- le preguntó Celena a su mamá Clara, quien terminaba de enjuagar los últimos platos sucios.

-Ya estoy terminando, no te preocupes- le dijo sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía ¿por qué no te vas a dormir? Ya es tarde- le aconsejó Clara.

-No tengo sueño- le respondió Celena. Estaba parada al lado de Clara apoyada en el fregadero con los brazos cruzados. Miraba como hipnotizada el correr del agua, el jaboncillo del detergente para lozas y el rápido movimiento de las manos de Clara, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar. Para ser más exactos, la mente de Celena estaba justo en el momento en que Hitomi bajaba por las escaleras, tan delicada y elegante, brillando más que cualquiera de los más finos candelabros de la mansión. _Sus ojos verdes..._ aquellos ojos verdes la habían mirado una vez más con sinceridad y transparencia y le había sonreído con amabilidad. A pesar de todo, Hitomi no estaba enojada con ella. Y ahora que lo pensaba, se sentía una tonta al haber hecho tanto escándalo por un vestido.

-Mamá Clara... ¿Qué te parece Hitomi- preguntó Celena. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía algo avergonzada haciendo esa pregunta.

¿Hitomi¿Te refieres a la chica de la Luna Fantasma- le preguntó Clara. Celena asintió.

-Parece ser una buena chica, muy agradable... - le respondió. Ahora sólo le quedaban los cubiertos para terminar –Y muy guapa, según lo que me han contado, apuesto a que se veía muy linda para la fiesta-

-Sí, se veía bien- le dijo Celena indiferente. En realidad, Celena pensaba que se veía hermosa, pero no se atrevió a decirlo. Hubo una pequeña pausa y Clara terminó de lavar el último cubierto, cortó el agua y tomó un paño para secarse las manos. Miró a Celena y se dio cuenta que tenía la mirada perdida y repentinamente suspiró profundamente.

-Te agrada¿no es cierto- le preguntó mirándola fijamente. Celena se sintió de alguna forma al descubierto con la pregunta y sintió que se sonrojaba levemente.

-Bueno, ella es muy amable conmigo y es muy sincera... ¿sabes? Al principio no me agradaba mucho y pensaba que era como todo los demás, pero me equivoqué... – Celena, quien al principio no sabía muy bien que decir, sintió que las palabras poco a poco fluían de su boca con facilidad –Ella no es como el resto de las personas, ella no me mira como el resto de la gente. Es la primera vez que siento que no tengo que estar alerta con alguien, que puedo ser yo misma sin temor a lo que piense... con ella siento que es la primera vez que alguien ve lo que soy y no lo que fui... – terminó de decir Celena. Clara la observó durante todo el tiempo que Celena hablaba de Hitomi con algo de preocupación. Se acercó a Celena y le tomó las manos.

-Ten cuidado- le dijo seriamente. Celena se sorprendió con la advertencia.

-No te preocupes, mamá Clara. Hitomi es una buena persona. Lo sé- le respondió para que se tranquilizara –Ya sabes que desarrollé un sexto sentido para esas cosas-

-No me refiero a eso-

¿No- Celena no entendía lo que Clara quería decirle.

-A veces los sentimientos pueden volverse confusos... y sin darse cuenta, uno puede dañar a las personas que uno más aprecia... incluso a uno misma ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir-

-Eso creo... – respondió Celena escuetamente. La verdad es que no entendía a qué se debía ese comentario. Clara seguía mirando a Celena, quien la miraba con confusión y supuso que quizás se estaba preocupando por nada. Esperaba que fuera así.

-Que bueno- le dijo sonriendo –entonces, ya es hora de que vayas a tu habitación. Ya es tarde y yo también me iré a acostar-

* * *

Sólo que Celena no se acostó cuando se dirigió a su pieza. Como aún no tenía nada de sueño, Celena se sentó en la orilla de la ventana de su pieza, dejando que el viento frío de la noche le refrescara la mente. Estuvo meditando por mucho tiempo, siempre que se sentía algo deprimida, se sentaba en la orilla de la ventana y se ponía a pensar. Ya habían pasado dos años desde que volvió a ser Celena Schezar, dos años llenos de muchos sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado estaba la felicidad de volver a ser ella, volver a ser libre y poder estar junto a sus seres queridos, junto a su querido hermano Allen, la única persona en este mundo ligada a ella por los fuertes lazos de sangre... su madre ya no estaba y su padre nunca llegó a conocerlo. La única persona que recordaba de su niñez era Clara, los demás empleados de la mansión era gente extraña que la miraba con recelo. Y por el otro lado estaba lo amargo de la historia, la parte que no se relata en los finales de los cuentos de hadas, en donde todos viven felices para siempre. Ajustarse a su nueva vida había sido difícil, pero se estaba volviendo cada vez peor. Quizás si las cosas se hubieran quedado como al principio, cuando ella apenas hablaba y pasaba durmiendo casi todo el día habría sido más fácil. En ese entonces Celena todavía podía decir que se comportaba como una "dama". Pero Celena no era una "dama" como todo el mundo espera que sea una mujer en Gaea y ahí fue cuando las cosas comenzaron a complicarse realmente para ella. No le gustaba usar vestidos, sólo usaba pantalones¡se batía a duelo con hombres! Y lo peor de todo es que era una excelente espadachín (Celena siempre se preguntaba si eso se debía al gran talento que tenía Dilandau y que ella heredó o si el talento lo había heredado de la familia Schezar) ¡y era demasiado sincera! Era inconcebible que una mujer estuviese opinando de política, como una vez tuvo la mala ocurrencia de hacer (ella sólo estaba defendiendo a la gente de Zaibach, personas comunes y corrientes que nada tenían que ver con los siniestros planes de Lord Dornkirk). Eran demasiadas cosas de hombres en un mundo en el que la mujer sólo podía aspirar a casarse con un buen partido. Por eso siempre tenía la impresión de que algún día, tarde o temprano terminaría largándose de Asturias, a algún lugar lejano y desconocido en donde nadie la conociera y pudiera hacer lo que se le viniera en gana. Esa era una de las partes favoritas de cuando se ponía a pensar, ya que se imaginaba en lugares exóticos, viviendo sola en una pequeña casa mantenida por ella misma, sin nadie que le dijera que lo que hace era "inadecuado". Estaba perdida mirando el resplandor de la Luna pensando en un cuento que Hitomi le contó sobre una princesa que era de la Luna y que llegaba a su tierra. Se preguntaba si aquella princesa se habría sentido como ella. Como si supiera que de alguna u otra forma pertenecía a otro mundo. Ahora su vista estaba puesta sobre la Luna Fantasma. _¿Cómo será vivir allÿ_, si dependiera de ella, hasta allá iría a vivir. _En el mundo de Hitomi, haciendo las cosas que ella hacía, viviendo como ella..._ se preguntaba cómo lo estaría pasando en la fiesta. Apostaba a que la estaba pasando muy mal, no hay forma que uno pueda divertirse en ese tipo de eventos, sobre todo cuando los invitados son un montón de señores graves y serios, con todo el poder de las naciones de Gaea en sus manos. Por supuesto había que hacer una excepción con Van, el más joven de todos los reyes, emperadores y mandatarios... sin embargo, si se juzgaba la manera de actuar, Celena diría que sólo era uno más de aquellos señores. Ahora se estaba preocupando realmente por ella y por primera vez se arrepintió de no haber ido a la fiesta y acompañar a Hitomi, después de todo, ella había sido muy amable con ella. Se sintió muy tonta al recordar el incidente del vestido, definitivamente había exagerado demasiado, pero sólo había sido una acción de defensa ante la desilusión que Hitomi le había causado en ese momento. De pronto la advertencia que le hizo Clara le vino a la mente _"ten cuidado" _¿qué demonios quería decir con eso? Por más que le daba vuelta al asunto, no lo entendía. ¿Acaso se refería a que no se confiara de ella? Ella misma le había dicho que no se refería a eso. Estaba tratando de entender lo que Clara había querido decirle cuando la misma carroza en que todos se fueron se acercaba a la mansión. Celena la miró rodear el pequeño jardín que estaba frente a la casa y colocarse frente a la entrada de la mansión. De la carroza bajaron Allen, quien ayudó a Elise a bajarse de la carroza; luego Van hizo lo mismo con Hitomi. Miró durante unos instantes la escena y luego corrió la cortina de su ventana para que nadie la viera despierta. Una vez que sintió que todos habían entrado y que la carroza se iba, Celena corrió nuevamente las cortinas y se quedó contemplando un momento más la Luna y la Luna Fantasma. No pasó mucho tiempo desde que la carroza partió cuando escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta de su habitación.

-Adelante- dijo sin dejar de mirar al cielo. Seguramente era Allen quien quería ver cómo estaba.

-Permiso ¿Puedo pasar- dijo una suave y tímida voz. Celena se dio vuelta y vio con sorpresa que se trataba de Hitomi. Había visto a Celena en la ventana cuando se bajó de la carroza.

-Claro, adelante- le respondió Celena. Hitomi se acercó con timidez hacia donde estaba Celena, quien seguía mirando hacia fuera de la ventana. Estaba apoyada al marco de la ventana, abrazando sus piernas que estaba flexionadas y cuando vio el rostro de Celena, pálidamente iluminado con la luz de la Luna, le pareció un rostro triste y melancólico. Ella se sentó al otro extremo de la ventana, mirando hacia el interior de la habitación.

¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta- preguntó Celena luego de un largo silencio.

-Veamos... – dijo Hitomi recordando los detalles de la fiesta -Allen bebió como loco y comenzó a conquistar a las esposas de todos los mandatarios, Elise también bebió y comenzó a bailar arriba de las mesas y Van contó muchos chistes obscenos- cuando terminó su relato, Hitomi miró a Celena para ver su reacción. Como era de esperarse estaba con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-TIENE que ser una broma- le dijo soltando una sonrisa nerviosa.

¿No crees que hubiera sido divertido- le dijo Hitomi sonriendo.

¿Tan malo estuvo- preguntó Celena. Hitomi asintió con la cabeza. Nuevamente se produjo un largo silencio entre las dos.

-Hitomi... ¿aún estás enojada conmigo- preguntó Celena interrumpiendo el silencio. Miraba a Hitomi con pesar y preocupación.

-Claro que no... ¿acaso tú sigues enojada conmigo- Celena desvió la mirada y mirando hacia fuera, negó con la cabeza.

-Ahora sólo me siento como una tonta- dijo Celena encogiendo los hombros –la verdad es que no estoy acostumbrada a que las personas sean tan transparentes conmigo... por eso me sentí traicionada cuando decidiste no usar el vestido... pero ahora que lo pienso con más calma, creo que sobre reaccioné y me comporté como una niña malcriada y consentida... -

-Creo que yo también tuve algo de culpa... porque no fui capaz de mantener mi palabra y cambié las cosas sin darme cuenta que eso era importante para ti... a fin de cuentas, yo también actué como una niña consentida- nuevamente se produjo un largo silencio.

¿me perdonas- preguntó Celena. Hitomi asintió.

¿me perdonas tú a mí- preguntó Hitomi esta vez.

-Claro que sí- respondió Celena sonriendo. Hitomi también le sonrió y Celena pudo ver nuevamente cómo los ojos de Hitomi brillaban. No era sólo un efecto de las luces, sus ojos por sí solos brillaban de esa forma. Al darse cuenta de esto, Celena sintió que nuevamente el rostro se le encendía. Y luego de eso, dos momentos vivieron a la mente de Celena, el primero se trataba de Van mirando a Hitomi mientras ella bajaba por las escaleras y el segundo, cuando Clara le tomaba las manos y la miraba con seriedad _"ten cuidado"_.

¿sabes qué? Ahora me siento mucho más aliviada- dijo Hitomi interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Celena.

-Yo también siento lo mismo- dijo Celena, dándose cuenta que era verdad. Sentía como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

-Bueno, mejor me voy a mi habitación- dijo Hitomi –ya me está dando mucho sueño- agregó y se levantó para dirigirse hacia la puerta.

-Buenas noches, Celena-

-Espera un momento- dijo Celena antes de que Hitomi se fuera. Ella se detuvo un momento.

-Gracias- le dijo Celena después de una larga pausa.

¿por qué- preguntó Hitomi sin entender mucho lo que pasaba.

-Por ser como eres conmigo- se sentía algo cursi diciendo algo así, pero no sabía como decirlo.

-Pero yo no te trato distinto al resto de la gente... –

-Exacto- las dos se miraron durante un largo momento. Esta vez la que se sonrojó y desvió la mirada fue Hitomi.

-No... no es nada- dijo con timidez. Luego de ese momento, Hitomi se despidió nuevamente y se dirigió a su habitación, dejando a Celena sola en su habitación, pensando con preocupación que poco a poco comenzaba a entender la advertencia de Clara.

* * *

Cuando salió de la habitación, Hitomi se recostó un momento en la puerta de ésta. No entendía por qué actuaba con tanta timidez cuando Celena le hablaba de esa forma. Se llevó una mano a sus mejillas, sintiendo el calor que había en ellas, en parte provocado por el vino que había bebido en la fiesta y por el reciente agradecimiento de Celena. Se encaminó hacia su habitación pensando en la actitud que había tenido Celena hace unos momentos. Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, a pesar de que para los demás daba la apariencia de una chica de carácter muy fuerte, incluso algo agresiva, en realidad Celena podía ser muy tierna si se lo proponía. Se preguntaba si alguna otra persona conocía esa misteriosa faceta de Celena o si ella era la única persona que había tenido el privilegio de verla. Y si era así, Hitomi pensó que era una verdadera lástima que la gente no pudiera ver esa faceta de Celena, quizás se ahorraría un par de problemas si se mostrara más dócil con los demás. Sin embargo, tenía que reconocer que tenía su encanto ser una chica rebelde y problemática, como diría Allen. A Hitomi le causaba mucha gracia que sólo usara pantalones y blusas, que pudiera manejar un guymelef (sin contar a Naria y Eria, Hitomi nunca había visto a mujeres piloteando guymelefs) y que fuera tan impertinente y contestadora con Allen. Incluso tenía que reconocer que algunos ataque que profesaba contra Van eran bastante ingeniosos. Y cuando caminaba por la calle y todo el mundo la miraba de reojo, ella tenía una actitud de "no me importa lo que ustedes piensen, tontos plebeyos". A veces Celena podía ser muy expresiva, pero sus sentimientos más importantes los escondía para sí mismo. Hitomi se preguntó si alguna vez Celena le confiaría sus verdaderos sentimientos. Aquel pensamiento la sorprendió¿desde cuando se interesaba tanto en los sentimientos de Celena? A pesar de que la conocía desde hacía poco, tenía que reconocer que le había tomado mucho cariño, después de todo, ella fue quien la acompañó durante todo el tiempo que los demás estaban preocupados por la Cumbre y cuando se enojaron, los días se le hicieron interminables y aburridos. Y ahora que habían hecho las pases, se sentía feliz y aliviada. Mientras pensaba todo esto, Hitomi ya había llegado a su habitación y se había puesto su pijama. Se metió a la cama y se dio media vuelta con los otros cerrados.

-Celena me gusta mucho- murmuró casi somnolienta. Sin embargo, lo que ella veía como un simple sentimiento de amistad y cariño, en su corazón comenzaba a formarse un sentimiento más fuerte y potente que eso, sin que ella se diera cuenta.

* * *

Los siguientes diez días que duró la Cumbre, Celena y Hitomi se volvieron uña y carne y fueron a cuanta demostración y evento hubo con respecto a la Cumbre. Este hecho no era del completo agrado de Van, pero prefería eso a que Hitomi anduviera sola y aburrida, además parecía llevarse muy bien con Celena y si la pasaba bien con ella, no podía hacer nada al respecto. Quizás no había sido buena idea invitarla a Asturias para la cumbre después de todo. Pero por el otro lado, Allen parecía muy complacido de que Hitomi y su hermana se llevaran tan bien, sobre todo porque pensaba que Hitomi podía ser una gran influencia para su hermana. De hecho, había logrado que los acompañara a un par de eventos, vestida como una verdadera dama. Y aunque Allen nunca dijo nada al respecto, tanto Celena como Hitomi se daban cuenta de los pensamientos de Allen, lo que provocaba la indignación de Celena y la risa de Hitomi, quien no perdía oportunidad en burlarse de Celena y decirle que "debía seguir su ejemplo". Llegaron a estar tan unidas que un día Celena, sin ninguna razón en especial, tomó de la mano a Hitomi y se la llevó a la cocina de la mansión, el lugar que ninguna visita había pisado antes por mucha confianza que hubiera, sólo para que conociera a Clara.

¡Hola Mamá Clara, te traje una visita- dijo cuando entró a la cocina, aún tomándole la mano a Hitomi. Clara, quien estaba amasando para hacer pan, se dio vuelta para mirar a la inusual invitada. Frente a ella estaba Celena con una gran sonrisa en los labios y a su lado, de la mano de Celena se encontraba una chica de aspecto tímido y grandes ojos verdes.

-Ella es Hitomi... Hitomi, ella es mi mamá Clara- las presentó Celena.

-Mucho gusto en conocerla, Sra. Clara- saludó Hitomi haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-El gusto es mío- respondió Clara con amabilidad. Celena soltó a Hitomi de la mano y se dirigió hacia Clara.

¡Vamos! deja eso a un lado y siéntate a tomar té con nosotras- le decía mientras le quitaba un pedazo de masa que tenía en las manos.

¡Pero qué haces, Celena! Se supone que yo tengo que atenderlas a ustedes- le respondió Clara. Pero Celena no le hizo caso y la obligó a sentarse a la mesa. Luego hizo lo mismo con Hitomi y una vez que las dos estuvieron sentadas comenzó a preparar las cosas para el té. Tanto Hitomi como Clara se miraban con curiosidad, sin saber muy bien qué decirse. Comentaron un par de cosas triviales como comentarios sobre la casa y lo mucho que Celena hablaba de las dos. Hitomi, mientras tanto, veía a Celena caminando de un lado a otro, llevando muchas cosas ricas a la mesa. Cuando ya estuvo todo listo, Celena se sentó junto a ellas y bebieron té y comieron pasteles y dulces mientras conversaban muy amenamente. Hitomi se dio cuenta de lo mucho que Celena apreciaba a Clara y de lo amable que ella era con Celena, era como ver a una abuela y su nieta y pudo darse cuenta de lo feliz que estaba, sólo había que ver cómo sus ojos brillaban y sus mejillas tenían un leve color rosa. Y ella se alegró mucho por ella, le encantaba verla feliz. Después de una larga conversación, Celena y Hitomi se despidieron de Clara, prometiéndole que volverían a tomar té juntas. Todo había estado perfecto, sin embargo, justo en el momento en que Hitomi y Celena se retiraban, Celena pudo ver en el rostro de Clara la misma mirada de preocupación del otro día y las palabras que le dijo volvieron a su mente _"ten cuidado"_.

-Vaya, qué simpática es Sra. Clara, me agradó mucho- dijo Hitomi caminando delante de Celena.

-que bueno- respondió sin prestarle mucha atención a Hitomi. Sentía que cada vez entendía un poco más lo que había querido decirle. _"A veces los sentimientos pueden volverse confusos... y sin darse cuenta, uno puede dañar a las personas que uno más aprecia... incluso a uno misma" _¿acaso eso era lo que le estaba pasando, estaba confundiendo sus sentimientos? Si era así, se estaba metiendo en serios problemas y esta vez ni siquiera su hermano abogaría por ella para salvarla.

¿Sabes? Lo he pasado muy bien- dijo Hitomi una vez que llegaron a la sala de estar. Se dirigió a una ventana y observó los grandes jardines de la mansión.

-Me alegro mucho- le respondió Celena sonrojándose. Sin embargo, ya no lucía tan feliz como hace un momento.

-Es una lástima que mañana me tenga que ir- agregó Hitomi sin despegar su vista de la ventana.

¿mañana- preguntó Celena sorprendida. Había hecho tantas cosas estos últimos días que había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo. Enterarse de la partida de Hitomi le provocaba sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado le daba mucha pena separarse de ella, sentía que ahora las cosas no iban a ser como eran antes y que la extrañaría mucho, se había acostumbrado tanto a ella que por primera vez se preguntó cómo iban a ser las cosas de ahora en adelante sin la compañía de Hitomi. Pero por el otro lado, sentía que era lo mejor que podía pasar, quizás todos esos tontos sentimientos que estaba teniendo últimamente se debían al hecho de que había pasado mucho tiempo con ella y que sólo estaba confundiendo las cosas. Probablemente, si estaba alejada de ella durante un buen tiempo, las cosas sí volverían a ser como antes y pondría nuevamente sus sentimientos en orden.

-Partiremos al mediodía- agregó Hitomi con algo de pesar. Realmente no tenía ganas de volver a Fanelia.

-Es una lástima- murmuró Celena. Hubo un largo momento de silencio entre las dos en el cual se podía sentir el pesar de las dos. _Esto no está bien..._ pensó Celena.

-Hitomi... – dijo.

¿Qué- preguntó Hitomi. Celena suspiró.

-Yo... tengo que hacer algo- le dijo mientras se dirigía a la puerta –nos vemos de ahí- y con eso salió corriendo de la mansión. Hitomi se quedó descolocada. No sabía por qué, pero sintió que de pronto Celena la estaba evitando, de hecho, había sentido que estaba actuando extraño desde que salieron de la cocina. Volvió a mirar hacia la ventana y pudo ver cómo se alejaba a toda prisa de la mansión.

Al día siguiente, Celena seguía comportándose de forma fría y distante con Hitomi y cuando llegó el carruaje que venía a buscar a Van y Hitomi, sólo Allen salió a despedir a sus huéspedes y excusó a Celena diciendo que no se sentía bien. Obviamente, a Van no le importaba mucho que Celena no estuviera, pero Hitomi se sintió muy mal al ver que Celena ni siquiera hizo el intento de despedirse de ella. Allen y Van se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos e intercambiaron un par de escuetos saludos, deseándose suerte en todos los proyectos que habían promovido durante la Cumbre. Luego Allen se despidió de Hitomi tomándole la mano y besándola, invitándola para que cuando quisiera los visitara y Hitomi le respondió con una sonrisa y agradeciéndole mucho el haberlos atendido tan bien. Y mientras Van le ayudaba a subir a la carroza y él se quedaba unos momentos más comentando algunas cosas con Allen, Hitomi pudo ver por la ventana de la carroza que Celena estaba observándola por la ventana de su habitación.

**El Minuto Cultural de Hotaru**

Hola a todos una vez más, muchas espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, como ven las cosas están comenzando a tomar un poquito más de formas y nos vamos adentrando en lo que de verdad se trata este fic . Y quería decirles que estoy muy feliz con sus comentarios, a decir verdad estaba algo temerosa de cómo iba a recibir la gente este fic, en primer lugar porque como dicen muchos nunca había leído o encontrado un shoujo ai de escaflowne, y obviamente la pareja Hitomi Celena nunca se había visto, así que lo más me a gustado es que le hayan dado una oportunidad a este fic , sobre todo personas que no acostumbran a leer este tipo de fics (gracias Azka-Yuki-Kikyou) Miss Blood, lamento no darte en el gusto y escribir un fic yaoi, pero son palabras mayores para mi… pero igual gracias por leer este . Y Kaniza, no me molesta para nada que dejes tantos reviews, al contrario, estoy facinada. Y gracias tb a Sheila y Escila por sus comentarios y a todas las demás personas.

Y antes de irme, quería consultarles algo. Cuando escribía Boys don't Cry, cada vez que actualizaba mandaba mails para avisar a las personas que quería¿hay alguien que quiera que le avise cuando actualice? Si es así avísenme y mándenme un mail o dejen un review avisando

Nos leemos


	6. VI Lidiando Contra lo Inevita

**Unexpected**** Love**

Por Hotaru Albatou

**Capítulo VI : Lidiando Contra lo Inevitable**

Se fue todo el viaje desde Asturias hasta Fanelia pensando en Celena y lo extraño de su actitud. No entendía por qué, de la noche a la mañana, había comenzado a comportarse de forma tan fría y cortante con ella, sobre todo porque no habían tenido ninguna discusión o desacuerdo; al contrario, aquella última semana habían logrado una conexión que nunca había tenido con nadie, ni siquiera con Yukari, su mejor amiga en la Tierra.

-¿Te pasa algo, Hitomi?- le preguntó Van al ver lo ensimismada que estaba en sus pensamientos.

-No, no me pasa nada- le respondió Hitomi tratando de aparentar naturalidad. Sin embargo por dentro se sentía algo extraña, de cierta forma no le gustaba que las cosas entre Celena y ella quedaran tan en el aire. De todas formas, eso ya no tenía que importarle, ella iba de regreso a Fanelia, el lugar que tanto extrañaba cuando estaba en la Tierra, con el hombre que ella amaba. Pero estaba sintiendo que las cosas ya no eran lo mismo, quizás en la superficie todo se veía lindo y perfecto, pero le preocupaba la apatía que estaba comenzando a sentir por todo. Trataba de motivarse, de auto convencerse de que al fin tenía lo que siempre había soñado y que debería estar rebosando de felicidad, pero en el fondo de su corazón sentía que no era tan feliz como ella creía. ¿Acaso había hecho todo ese alboroto por nada¿acaso lo de Van había sido sólo un capricho? De ninguna manera, Hitomi recordaba muy bien lo que sentía cada vez que había estado con él en su visita anterior a Gaea, recordaba cómo su corazón latía fuerte cada vez que él la tomaba en sus brazos y volaban juntos, y lo avergonzada que se sentía al sentir el torso desnudo de Van contra su cuerpo, incluso recordaba el escalofrío en la espalda que le daba cada vez que sentía su olor... y sus ojos rojos. Jamás en su vida había conocido a alguien con esos ojos. No había duda, ella había amado mucho a Van en ese entonces. Pero ahora¿lo seguía amando? Hitomi lo observaba mientras él miraba el paisaje por la ventana. Sentado frente a ella estaba el mismo Van de siempre, la misma actitud, el mismo cabello azabache, el mismo aroma... los mismos ojos. Ella lo quería y mucho, no podía negarlo, pero ¿lo seguía amando? Por primera vez desde que llegó nuevamente a Gaea, dudó de sus sentimientos hacia Van... y sintió que el corazón se le encogía de miedo. Y en un acto impulsivo, Hitomi se sentó al lado de Van y se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Hitomi!- exclamó Van sorprendido -¿qué estás haciendo?-

-¿Acaso no puedo abrazarte?- le respondió hundiendo más su cabeza en el pecho de Van. Él se sonrió tímidamente y la rodeó con sus brazos. Lo que no sabía era que Hitomi luchaba en su interior para auto convencerse de que sí amaba a Van, y que las últimas semanas había pasado por tantas cosas y habían sido tan intensas que sólo estaba algo confundida, y que pronto recuperaría el control de sus sentimientos. Al menos el sonido de los latidos del corazón de Van la tranquilizaron un poco y sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida en sus brazos.

* * *

A medida que el tiempo pasaba, Hitomi se acostumbraba un poco más a su tranquila vida en Fanelia. A pesar de que Van siempre tenía mucho trabajo, se preocupaba que Hitomi no se sintiera sola, por lo que no importaba lo ocupado que estuviera, siempre guardaba un tiempo para ella. Sin embargo, lejos de preocuparle el hecho de que Van tuviera poco tiempo para ella, siempre se las ingeniaba para no aburrirse. Durante todo ese tiempo, Hitomi compartió mucho con Merle, la pequeña y molestosa niña gato. Sin embargo, de molestosa no le quedaba mucho, ahora Merle era una hermosa chica gato adolescente de quince años, decidida y con las ideas claras en la cabeza. Es cierto, Merle había cambiado mucho, de partida, ya no peleaba con Hitomi ni le hacía escenas de celos, Hitomi estaba sorprendida de la madurez que había alcanzado durante estos dos años. Sin duda había pasado por muchas cosas que la habían obligado a dejar de ser una niña traviesa. Van siempre le contaba lo valiosa que había sido ella durante todo el período de restauración de Fanelia, ella siempre estuvo a su lado apoyándolo en todas las difíciles situaciones que tuvo que enfrentar. Pero lo que más apreciaba Van era el apoyo que Merle le había brindado cuando Hitomi regresó a La Luna Fantasma, sobre todo conociendo los sentimientos de Merle hacia él. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo! Si ella misma le había dicho a Van que si amaba a Hitomi debía desear que volviera con todas sus fuerzas. Tuvo que ser muy difícil para ella reconocer y aceptar el hecho de que la persona que más amaba en el mundo estaba enamorado de otra persona. A pesar de que Merle se había echo a un lado y había aceptado a Hitomi, ella siempre se preguntaba si aún seguía amando a Van. Estaba muy segura de que sí. También se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado entre Van y Merle si ella nunca hubiera vuelto a Gaea. A veces los observaba y ponía atención cuando conversaban entre ellos o cuando le contaban a ella anécdotas de la vida de Gaea, cosas que sólo ellos entendían... siempre sus conversaciones comenzaban con un "¿te acuerdas de...?"... demostraban tanta complicidad que a veces sentía algo de envidia sana contra ellos y se sentía un poco al margen de todo. En cuanto a sus sentimientos, Hitomi sentía que poco a poco tomaba control de ellos y de verdad creía que las cosas podían ser como antes. Realmente lo creía así, además, Van estaba perdiendo su timidez con ella cada día que pasaba y ya no titubeaba tanto cuando quería abrazarla o besarla. Aquella situación no le molestaba en absoluto, de hecho le agradaba mucho, pero a nivel inconsciente siempre sentía que faltaba algo; no sabía qué, porque nunca había experimentado esas cosas antes. Pero cada vez que comenzaba a pensar en eso de forma consciente, hacía a un lado aquellos inquietantes pensamientos y se concentraba en ser feliz junto a Van. Sin embargo, la verdadera felicidad la golpeó de repente y sin previo aviso, cuando entre toda la correspondencia que llegaba al castillo de Fanelia encontró una carta dirigida hacia ella. La primera reacción de Hitomi fue, no obstante, de sorpresa y extrañeza, ya que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de quien podría escribirle algo a ella. Pero cuando tomó el sobre para ver el remitente, su corazón explotó en latidos acelerados ¡era de Celena! Desde que había vuelto de Asturias, Hitomi no pasaba un día sin acordarse de lo bien que lo pasó junto a Celena (a veces también se acordaba del incidente del vestido y se reía) y esperaba con ansias visitar la mansión Schezar por unos días. Cuando recibió la carta, se puso tan contenta que dio un grito y asustó a la sirvienta que se la había llevado a su habitación y una vez que la asustadiza mujer se retiró, Hitomi se tiró a la cama con la carta en la mano. Lo primero que notó en la carta era el formato de ésta. No tenía ni sellos postales, ni timbres y por supuesto no estaba pegada con el típico pegamento que traen los sobres. Esta carta era de un papel muy fino y delicado, parecía un papiro antiguo y como sello llevaba el escudo de la familia Schezar marcado con lacre. Trató de abrir el sello con cuidado para que no se rompiera (obviamente no lo logró) y abrió la carta que estaba plegada en tres. Con el puño y letra de Celena decía lo siguiente:

_"Querida Hitomi:_

_Espero que al recibo de esta carta te encuentres bien, yo por mi parte estoy bien. Después de que finalizó la Cumbre las cosas han vuelto a la normalidad a la mansión, lo que significa que yo sigo entrenado con el guymelef de mi hermano y él reprimiéndome por no comportarme como una dama... pero bueno, las cosas son así y ya estoy acostumbrada. ¿quieres saber una noticia? Pero antes de que te cuente, debo advertirte que es un secreto, así que confiaré en que no se lo contarás a nadie. ¡Millerna está embarazada! Nadie sabe aún la noticia, ni siquiera Dryden, pero pretende decirle muy pronto... lo que me lleva al asunto de esta carta. Resulta que ya han pasado dos años desde que volví a ser Celena y pronto será mi cumpleaños. Como podrás imaginar, mi hermano organizó el año pasado una fiesta para mí, pero resultó ser todo un fiasco, sólo había gente de la alta sociedad que jamás había visto en mi vida y tuve que guardar las apariencias durante toda la fiesta. Es por eso que este año le he pedido a mi hermano que me dejara organizar mi propia fiesta de cumpleaños y luego de muchas discusiones accedió con algo de duda. Creo que se preocupa demasiado, no entiende que lo único que quiero es pasar mi cumpleaños junto a la gente que aprecio y estimo. De hecho sólo seremos Millerna (es ahí donde Millerna pretende dar la noticia de su embarazo), Dryden, Elise, mi hermano Allen, Gadeth y los chicos del Crucero. Y por supuesto, me gustaría mucho que tu pudieras acompañarme ese día. Sería muy importante para mí._

_Por el momento, eso es todo lo que te puedo contar, por favor, no le cuentes nada a Van ni sobre la fiesta ni sobre Millerna. No te preocupes que dentro de estos días mandaré la invitación para ti, Van y Merle._

_Bueno, espero nuevamente que te encuentres bien y que puedas asistir a mi fiesta_

_Saludos cordiales,_

_Celena Schezar"_

Hitomi dobló nuevamente la carta en tres y se la llevó a su pecho. Podía sentir como su corazón latía con fuerza y aunque al comienzo no le dio importancia, luego comenzó a preocuparse. No era normal que sintiera tanta emoción por una simple carta y darse cuenta de eso la hizo sentir una pequeña punzada en el estómago. Era la misma sensación que tenía cuando pensaba que ya no amaba a Van como antes. Así que para quitar esos pensamientos desagradables de su mente guardó con mucho cuidado en su cómoda en lo más profundo del último cajón, esperando que quedara en el olvido así como sus pensamientos.

* * *

Era una tarde de domingo cálida y alegre y Van y Hitomi caminaban por las calles de Fanelia atestadas de gente. Estaban en el centro comercial de Fanelia y en sus calles se podía ver un gran número de tiendas y vendedores ambulantes ofreciendo todo tipo de productos. Mientras caminaban, la gente no podía dejar de mirar al Rey de Fanelia y a su futura reina, y muchos se acercaban con curiosidad a ver cómo lucía su estimado Rey. Una que otra ama de casa se acercaba y le daba la mano a Van, quien respondía con timidez al cariño y admiración de la gente. Nunca tuvo algún problema o alguna duda en asumir su rol como Rey, es más, sus condiciones de líder y conductor del reino le eran bastante innatas, sin embargo en lo que se refería al contacto con la gente, a las convenciones y otros eventos sociales significaban una verdadera prueba a sus capacidades de socializar. Y precisamente por eso decidió hacer aquellos paseos de domingo, para poder estar en contacto con la gente que él gobernaba y así superar su timidez. Y por supuesto, el hecho de que Hitomi estuviera a su lado era un gran apoyo. Aunque lamentablemente, ella parecía distraída, últimamente la sentía algo distanciada y alejada. En efecto, ella no se podía sacar de la cabeza a Celena y le complicaba lo de la fiesta. Pero el gentío que se juntó alrededor de ellos la hizo salir por un momento de sus pensamientos. La gente estaba tan entusiasmada con ver a su Rey que poco a poco comenzaron a rodearlo y sin darse cuenta la multitud terminó por separarlos. Con mucha alegría vio cómo la gente quería a Van y al ver que estaba tan ocupado, decidió que quizás lo mejor era dejarlo un momento a solas con su pueblo, así que decidió despedirse de Van y regresar al castillo. Caminó lentamente por las calles, divertida al ver como la gente corría hacia donde estaba Van y aprovechó de ver las tiendas con más calma. Había caminado unas cuantas cuadras totalmente perdida en los muebles, vestuarios y adornos de las tiendas hasta que un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió por la espalda. Alguien la estaba siguiendo. Trató de mantener la calma y actuar con naturalidad. En un puesto ambulante, tomó un fino y delicado espejo y con disimulo miró a través de él a la persona que la seguía. Era un tipo alto y delgado, de pantalones negros y una capa del mismo color. No pudo ver su rostro ya que llevaba el gorro de la capa puesto. Dejó el espejo y se dio vuelta con naturalidad pero cuando lo hizo, su seguidor ya no estaba. Por más que miró a todos lados, no pudo verlo por ninguna parte, así que decidió que lo mejor era largarse de ahí lo más rápido posible. Emprendió el regreso al castillo caminando lo más rápido que pudo, pero estaba tan concentrada en eso que no se dio cuenta cuando la tomaron del brazo y se la llevaron a un pequeño callejón.

-¡AUX...!- fue todo lo que pudo gritar porque alguien le estaba tapando la boca. Trató de soltarse, pero la estaban afirmando muy fuerte y ya estaba a punto de llorar cuando escuchó que la llamaban por su nombre.

-¡shhhh, no grites Hitomi, soy yo!- le dijo el sujeto de la capa negra. Con lo asustada que estaba ni siquiera se había percatado de la voz del tipo y se negaba a abrir los ojos.

-¡soy yo, Celena!- le volvió a decir Celena mientras se sacaba el gorro de la capa. Poco a poco le fue quitando la mano de la boca esperando que no volviera a gritar. Hitomi, petrificada, abrió un ojo al sentir que la soltaban. Cuando abrió los dos sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo y suspiró aliviada.

-¡Celena¡Qué haces aquí?- vociferó Hitomi sorprendida.

-¡sssshhhhh!- Celena la hizo callar.

-Demonios, Celena. ¿por qué te apareces de esa forma?- le dijo un poco aliviada y un poco molesta a la vez.

-Perdón por haberte asustado. Pero no me gusta andar por las calles de Fanelia... sabes que la gente me reconoce fácilmente- le respondió Celena encogiéndose de hombros. Luego de eso, hubo un pequeño pero tenso silencio en donde Hitomi todavía se estaba reponiendo del susto y Celena comenzaba a impacientarse.

-¿Y... – Hitomi rompió el silencio - ...qué estás haciendo aquí?-

-Bu- bueno, yo... – Comenzó a hablar Celena algo nerviosa. Al darse cuenta de esto, Hitomi también comenzó a ponerse nerviosa. Le daba la impresión de que Celena le iba a decir algo que no estaba segura si estaba preparada para oír.

-Yo quería... – en ese momento, Celena se metió una mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un pequeño sobre - ...quería entregarte esto- le extendió el sobre a Hitomi. Ella miró el sobre unos segundos, dudando si debía recibirlo, pero inconscientemente extendió su mano y tomó el sobre. Cuando lo abrió y leyó su contenido, sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos.

-Quizás sea una tontería, pero quería entregarte la invitación personalmente- Celena dijo mientras se metía las manos a los bolsillos. En efecto, dentro del sobre se encontraba la invitación a la Fiesta de Cumpleaños de Celena Schezar, fijada para la próxima semana. ¿Y por qué tanta sorpresa¿Acaso estaba esperando otra cosa? Lo único que Hitomi sentía ahora era una especie de alivio y desilusión.

-Pero Celena... – le respondió cuando pudo salir de su mutismo –no tenías que haberte tomado tantas molestias-

-Para nada, no son molestias, además... – Celena se calló por un momento - ...tenía ganas de salir de Asturias, tomar un poco de aire fresco... ya sabes- Celena había querido decir que la extrañaba, que tenía ganas de volver a verla, pero no pudo hacerlo. En parte porque no quería incomodar a Hitomi, quien ya se veía algo nerviosa y en parte porque sentía que al momento de decir algo así, todo lo que estaba comenzando a sentir por Hitomi cobraría mucha más fuerza y ya no podría luchar contra ello.

-Muchas gracias- le respondió Hitomi. Otro silencio incómodo.

-Bueno... eso era todo, ya me tengo que ir- dijo Celena de pronto.

-Es cierto, Celena ¿cómo viniste a Fanelia?- preguntó Hitomi con curiosidad. Si bien aún quedaban unas cuantas horas de luz, ya era demasiado tarde para que regresara a Asturias.

-erh... vine en caballo- le respondió Celena algo nerviosa.

-¿en caballo¡pero es un viaje muy largo! Incluso si vas galopando a toda velocidad-

-B-bueno... lo que pasa... – Celena tartamudeaba tratando de explicarse. Sin embargo, de pronto suspiró resignada.

-Está bien, no puedo mentirte, Hitomi- le dijo y se puso el gorro de la capa y la tomó de la mano.

-¡Qué haces, Celena!- le dijo Hitomi al ser arrastrada por Celena.

-Voy a mostrarte algo. ¡pero TIENES que prometer que no se lo dirás a nadie¿está bien?- le dijo Celena con firmeza. Los nervios y la incomodidad que sentía al principio desaparecieron y pudo comenzar a comportarse con naturalidad.

-Está bien, no se lo contaré a nadie- le prometió Hitomi.

-Bien, entonces acompáñame- le dijo Celena y siguió caminando sin soltar a Hitomi de la mano.

* * *

No se dio cuenta de que habían llegado al bosque de Fanelia hasta que Celena dijo "aquí está", pero ella no entendía a qué se refería. Afortunadamente no estaban muy lejos del bosque que rodea a Fanelia y durante el camino se entretuvieron tanto hablando de todo lo que habían hecho que a Hitomi se le olvidó completamente lo que Celena le iba a mostrar. Tampoco se preocupó de que alguien la viera tomada de la mano de un desconocido, pero para su fortuna, nadie se fijó en ellas.

-¿qué se supone que hay aquí?- preguntó mirando hacia todos lados.

-sólo espera un segundo- le dijo Celena y soltó la mano de Hitomi. Caminó varios pasos al frente y como por arte de magia, Celena desapareció ante los ojos de Hitomi.

-¡aaaaahhh, Celena¿en donde estás?- gritó Hitomi asustada, pero unos segundos más tarde, la realidad que tenía frente a ella comenzó a moverse. Algo hizo un sonido extraño y de pronto apareció ante ella un gigante rojo y abollado. Una onda de frío le recorrió la espalda al ver aquella masa deforme de metal. Era el guymelef de Dilandau.

-¡qué te parece!- le gritó Celena desde la cabina de manejo y su voz hizo eco en la mente de Hitomi, trayendo recuerdos que prefería olvidar. La impresión fue tan grande que no fue capaz de hacer absolutamente nada... el sólo hecho de pensar que Celena podría convertirse en Dilandau nuevamente la hizo petrificarse de terror. Sin embargo, Celena bajó del Oreades de forma tranquila y natural, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo y se puso al lado de Hitomi, contemplando a aquel gigante deforme como si fuera su juguete más preciado... y en cierta forma, lo era.

-¿Cóm... quiero decir, es...?- fue todo lo que Hitomi pudo decir. Trató de aparentar naturalidad, pero no lo logro.

-¿que cómo lo conseguí?- Celena le ayudó a realizar la pregunta divertida con la expresión de Hitomi. Se acercó al guymelef y le dio un par de golpes –lo saqué a escondidas-

-¿lo sacaste a escondidas¡lo robaste, querrás decir!- exclamó Hitomi exaltada.

-Si lo piensas bien, técnicamente no he robado nada porque era mío- le explicó Celena con un dejo de picardía en sus ojos –además, estaban tratando de desmantelarlo y estudiar como funcionaba para así hacer muchos más- agregó con algo de molestia.

-¿y eso qué tiene de malo?- preguntó Hitomi con inocencia.

-No quiero que algo así sea usado nuevamente como un arma- dijo Celena. Ahora estaba acariciando con suavidad la carcasa –Además, a pesar de todo el tiempo que lo tuvieron, no fueron capaces ni de hacerlo funcionar ni de descubrir cómo funcionaba. Y cuando lo encontré estaba en este estado, todo sucio, abollado y con un par de extremidades menos-

-La verdad es que lo encuentro escalofriante- dijo Hitomi acercándose al guymelef con recelo.

-No te culpo que lo veas de ese modo... pero a pesar de que Dilandau lo usó para hacer sus fechorías... aún así lo siento parte de mí. Este es MÍ guymelef, solo YO sé como funciona y como arreglarlo... cuando lo piloteo, no siento lo mismo que cuando uso el Sherezade. Sé que es difícil de entender... –

-Creo que sí te entiendo, te sientes incómoda usando algo que no es tuyo. A mí me pasó algo parecido cuando vine la primera vez a Gaea y Millerna me prestó uno de sus vestidos- nuevamente el silencio se apoderó de ellas y la tensión comenzó a pesar en el aire. Celena miraba a Hitomi de reojo y podía ver cómo ella observaba detenidamente el guymelef.

-¿Y tú sola lo has arreglado?- Hitomi rompió el silencio al sentir la mirada de reojo de Celena.

-Si, fue un trabajo largo y tedioso, pero valió la pena-

-¿Y Allen no sospecha nada?-

-Yo creo que sí, pero prefiere hacerse el desentendido. Y yo tampoco he querido decirle que aún manejo el guymelef de Dilandau. ¿te imaginas el escándalo que haría si le digo que estoy manejando el guymelef de Dilandau?- respondió Celena sarcásticamente.

-Increíble- dijo Hitomi y se largó a reír. Simplemente encontraba increíble el coraje, la determinación y persistencia de Celena, no le importó lo que pensaría su hermano o si sería descubierta. Parecía que no tenía miedo a tomar decisiones y enfrentarlas.

-Celena, eres increíble, siempre haces lo que quieres sin importar lo que piensen los demás- le dijo Hitomi llena de entusiasmo. A veces le gustaría ser como ella.

-Gracias- contestó Celena con timidez. Se sentía feliz y confundida al mismo tiempo. Ella era la única persona que le había dicho cosas así, era la única que disfrutaba con las cosas que ella hacía y no se asustaba. Celena sintió que si Hitomi fuera un hombre, las cosas no se estarían complicando tanto para ella.

-¿sabes? Eres la única que se divierte con mis aventuras y no se espanta- le dijo divertida y Hitomi le sonrió de vuelta. Luego de eso, Celena miró hacia las primeras estrellas que aparecían en el aún iluminado cielo.

-Bueno, ya es mejor que nos vayamos antes de que se haga más tarde-

* * *

Celena encaminó a Hitomi hasta la avenida principal de Fanelia y luego de eso regresó al bosque para buscar a su guymelef y salir de Fanelia. Durante todo el viaje hasta Asturias pensó en todo lo que había pasado esa tarde y en todo lo que había sentido estando junto a Hitomi. Porque su viaje había tenido un propósito mucho más profundo que entregar una simple tarjeta de invitación. El propósito principal de haber ido a Fanelia y encontrarse con Hitomi era precisamente ver qué era lo que estaba sintiendo por ella. Y aunque cada vez se sentía menos confundida, el hecho de que comenzara a aceptar sus sentimientos hacia ella la hacía sentirse mucho más acongojada. ¿hasta qué punto la habían arruinado los malditos magos de Zaibach? A veces sentía que hubiera sido mucho mejor haber muerto como Dilandau que haber seguido viviendo como Celena. Porque una cosa era cierta: nadie, absolutamente nadie miraría con buenos ojos el hecho de que sintiera lo que estaba sintiendo por Hitomi (por Dios, ni siquiera se atrevía a decirlo). Ni siquiera su querido hermano Allen, quien apreciaba mucho a Hitomi, aceptaría semejante aberración. Y sin embargo, tampoco podía hacer nada al respecto, solamente aceptar la verdad y aprender a lidiar con ella, como muchas otras cosas en su vida. De todas formas, ya estaba acostumbrada a hacer lo mismo. Cuando llegó a Asturias, escondió el guymelef y se dirigió a la mansión y cuando entró, Allen la estaba esperando mientras leía un libro y tomaba una copa de vino.

-Celena, qué bueno que llegaste. Ya me estaba preocupando- le dijo Allen con tono paternal al ver a su pequeña hermana.

-No te preocupes, Hermano- le dijo mientras se acercaba a él. Se puso detrás del respaldo de la silla en donde él estaba sentado y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Estoy bien... – agregó. _Pero si supieras cómo realmente me siento... no podría culparte si te enojaras conmigo_. Luego de eso, le dio un beso en la frente y se despidió

-Te quiero mucho-

**El Minuto Cultural de Hotaru**

Hola a todos, ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que actualicé este fic, no se preocupen que o me he olvidado de él, es sólo que me ha ocurrido lo de siempre, mi PC se averió, perdí la info que tenía, y pasó mucho tiempo para que lo pudieran arreglar (definitivamente tengo un karma con mi PCsito que se estropea a cada rato)… pero en fin, ya me da pena pedir disculpas por esto uu, sólo espero que no vuelva a pasar (Hotaru cruza los dedos)

Pero bueno, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado, cada vez las dos se están dando cuenta de lo que están sintiendo la una por la otra… ¿y qué pasará? Pues, tienen que leer el próximo capitulo

Antes de despedirme, quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado sus reviews, de verdad aprecio mucho todos sus comentarios, sobre todo porque muchos de ustedes no son aficionados a este tipo de fics y el hecho de que lo lean porque lo estoy escribiendo yo es todo un halago .

Y antes de dejarlos, me gustaría que todas las personas que quieran saber cuando actualice, por favor, mándenme un mail, poniendo como subject "actualizacion fic unexpected love" o algo parecido. Como hace poco me pusieron internet en mi casa, tengo un enredo grande con los demás mails y no sé quien me pidió que los agregara a la lista

Saludos


	7. VII Enfrentando la Realidad

**Unexpected**** Love**

Por Hotaru Albatou

**Capítulo VII: Enfrentando la Realidad**

A los dos días de que Hitomi se encontrara con Celena en Fanelia, llegó al castillo la invitación "oficial" al cumpleaños de Celena Schezar, quien invitaba cordialmente al Rey de Fanelia, Van Fannel, a su acompañante Hitomi Kanzaki y a Srta. Merle. Van leyó la invitación con desinterés y Hitomi se reía para sus adentros al adivinar la reacción de Van. Por supuesto que no le entusiasmaba la idea de viajar hacia Asturias sólo para celebrar un nuevo cumpleaños de esa niña consentida, pero lamentablemente, esa niña consentida y su querida Hitomi se habían vuelto muy amigas, así que lo único que lo motivaba para ir era complacer a Hitomi y no ser descortés con Allen. Partieron hacia Asturias dos días antes para así aprovechar algunos días de descanso. El día en que llegaron a la Mansión de los Schezar, Allen y Elise no se encontraban en la mansión, así que Celena tuvo que ser la anfitriona. Van fue uno de los primeros en bajar de la carroza y lo primero que vio fue una figura alta y delgada vestida con botas y pantalones. Saludó a Celena con distancia y cortesía y Celena le respondió con un cinismo muy exacerbado, hecho intencionalmente para molestar a Van. Él prefirió ignorarla, no quería empezar sus días de descanso peleando con Celena. Luego de eso, la siguiente en bajar fue Merle y las dos se saludaron muy afablemente. Celena le dio un gran abrazo y Merle no pudo evitar sentirse un poco culpable por llevarse tan bien con la persona que Van más detestaba. Y mientras aún se saludaban, Hitomi bajó de la carroza con la ayuda de Van. No podía negar que se sentía algo nerviosa, pero trató de controlar sus sentimientos y actuar con naturalidad. Sólo que cuando fue a saludar a Celena lo hizo con tanto entusiasmo que su saludo sonó muy exagerado.

-¡HOLA CELENA¿CÓMO ESTÁS!- su voz sonaba chillona e histérica.

-¡BIEEEEEEN!- le respondió Celena de la misma forma. Se había sorprendido mucho con la actitud de Hitomi y por un pequeño segundo pensó ver algo de nerviosismo en ella ¿a qué se debía?. Quizás sólo eran ideas suyas, pero podría haber jurado que Hitomi estaba sintiendo lo mismo que ella ¿Acaso estaban comenzando a compartir las mismas dudas?. Al ver que ella también contestaba de la misma forma, todos se rieron y el ambiente se relajó levemente.

-Hitomi viene con muchas energías- comentó Merle.

-Jajaja, es sólo que extrañaba estar todos reunidos, creo que estoy algo ansiosa- respondió con timidez.

-Bueno, eso era lo que quería para mi cumpleaños, que estuviéramos todos juntos- agregó Celena. Se le notaba en la cara y en lo mucho que brillaban sus ojos que estaba muy ilusionada con su fiesta de cumpleaños. Por un momento, Hitomi recordó el momento en que ella, mamá Clara y Celena estuvieron tomando té en la cocina de la mansión y de lo feliz que Celena se veía en ese entonces, justo como ahora. Simplemente le encantaba verla feliz. Luego de sonreír por un momento, Celena condujo a cada uno de sus invitados a sus respectivas habitaciones y los invitó a todos para una pequeña cena en la noche. Y una vez que estuvo sola, se dirigió a su habitación y se tiró en la cama. Agarró uno de los cojines que tenía encima, lo abrazó con fuerzas y suspiró profundamente... _sólo tengo que aprender a lidiar con esto..._ pensó Celena en su interior y se propuso que no importaba lo que sintiera, ella seguiría comportándose como siempre lo hacía con todos.

* * *

Durante los dos días anteriores a la fiesta, Celena se encontraba muy atareada terminando los preparativos para la fiesta y como no quería dejar a Hitomi sola, le pidió que la acompañara en lo que le faltaba (de Van no se preocupaba porque pasaba gran parte del tiempo con su hermano y realmente no le importa; además, Merle siempre acompañaba a Van). Hitomi la ayudó en lo que podía, como qué pastel de cumpleaños elegir, cuantas y qué cosas podía comprar para ofrecer como aperitivos, incluso eligieron algunas decoraciones para la fiesta como globos y serpentinas. Aunque ya iba a cumplir dieciocho años, Celena tenía mucha ilusión de que su fiesta tuviera un aspecto infantil, que de seguro lo hubiera parecido si no hubiera sido por toda la cerveza y otros licores que había comprado. Ella sentía que era lo único que podía hacer por todos los cumpleaños que había perdido siendo Dilandau. Celena le contaba a Hitomi, que aunque no recordaba mucho de esa época, tenía vagos recuerdos de lo triste y solitario que se sentía Dilandau en algunos de sus cumpleaños. Y aunque no se lo comentó a Hitomi, Celena sintió que estaba haciendo esto un poco por ella y también un poco por Dilandau. 

Y si bien al principio, tanto Hitomi como Celena se sentían nerviosa con la presencia de la otra, a medida que pasaba el tiempo las cosas volvieron a fluir entre las dos. Pero mientras que Celena entendía a la perfección a qué se debía el nerviosismo, Hitomi lo atribuía al tiempo que había pasado sin que estuvieran juntas.

Al fin, el día de la gran fiesta llegó y Celena corrió como nunca de un lado hacia otro, dando órdenes a los criados, recibiendo la mercadería para la fiesta y otras cosas. No entendía cómo una fiesta que se suponía era para las personas más cercanas diera tanto trabajo.

-Eso es porque el estilo de vida de la realeza es bastante ostentoso- le comentó Hitomi, mientras le ayudaba a hacer canapés –si estuviéramos en la Tierra, hubiera bastado con unos cuantos paquetes de papas fritas, soufflés y mucha Coca-Cola-

-¿Coca-Cola... qué demonios es eso?- le preguntó Celena divertida con aquella extraña palabra.

-Es una bebida gaseosa... no sabría cómo explicarlo, porque no hay nada que se le parezca aquí en Gaea- Hitomi pensó un momento mientras buscaba un buen ejemplo.

-Es como el champagne... pero sin licor y con cafeína- parecía que el ejemplo no había sido el adecuado, porque Celena la miró con cara de desagrado.

-¿Y esa cosa toma la gente en la Luna Fantasma?- le preguntó incrédula. La idea de una bebida con sabor a café y gas no le apetecía mucho.

-supongo que tendrías que probarla para que te hicieras una idea... pero aunque no lo creas, es bastante adictiva– le dijo Hitomi. Por un momento las dos se quedaron en silencio.

-¡Demonios, me olvidé de la banda musical!- exclamó Celena con pavor. Luego de eso, suspiró aliviada –No importa, le diré a los chicos del Crucero que toquen ellos-

-Si hubiéramos estado en la Tierra, podríamos haber bajado música de Internet- comentó Hitomi. Celena la miró por un momento con algo de preocupación.

-Extrañas la Luna Fantasma ¿no es verdad?- preguntó. Hitomi, quien se sintió atrapada, se puso roja como un tomate.

-Bueno, la verdad es que sí extraño la Tierra... – dijo Hitomi y poco a poco comenzó a pensar en todas las cosas que tenía en su antiguo hogar. Su familia, sus amistades, el colegio... si no hubiera vuelto a Gaea ya estaría terminado el colegio y estaría lista para entrar a la Universidad el año siguiente. Sin embargo, nada de eso importaba comparado con al estar junto a la persona que más amaba... supuestamente.

- ...pero lo importante es que ahora estoy al lado de Van- agregó, tratando de no darle importancia a su nostalgia –Si, ahora estoy con Van y es lo único que importa- volvió a decir para auto convencerse.

-Lo que tú digas... – murmuró Celena. Aquella amena conversación había tomado un rumbo que no le había agradado en absoluto y escuchar a Hitomi decir lo importante que era estar al lado de Van había sido como un balde de agua fría (sin embargo, Celena se dio cuenta que nunca dijo que lo amaba).

-¿Qué?- preguntó Hitomi, sintiendo un dejo de sarcasmo en el comentario de Celena.

-Nada- le respondió Celena. Aunque ella no había querido decir nada en especial, Hitomi sintió de pronto que su palabra estaba siendo puesta a prueba.

-No me crees ¿verdad?- le dijo Hitomi a la defensiva –No crees que estoy enamorada de Van- agregó molesta.

-¡Qué estás diciendo¡yo no he dicho nada!- le rebatió Celena sorprendida con la reacción de Hitomi.

-Qué bueno, porque sí, yo AMO a Van y estoy muy enamorada de él- dijo Hitomi en forma tajante.

-¡Si ya lo sé!- exclamó Celena explotando de rabia -¡no necesito que me lo eches en cara!- una vez que terminó de hablar, Celena se dio cuenta de que había dicho demasiado. Luego de un largo y tenso silencio, Hitomi abrió la boca.

-¿q-qué quisiste decir con eso?- preguntó aterrada. Parte de ella sentía que ya sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero su otra parte se negaba a aceptarla. Y mientras Hitomi esperaba una explicación (que no estaba segura si quería escuchar) Celena se debatía en su interior si debía decir toda la verdad o no. Había dejado de hacer canapés, pero aún así no podía despegar su vista de ellos. Comenzó a apretar los puños, aun decidiendo si hablar o no hablar hasta que de su boca salieron un par de tímidas palabras.

-Hitomi... yo... – comenzó a decir y paró un poco para tomar más valor. A Hitomi le palpitaba el corazón con fuerza.

-Yo... – continuó Celena, pero al escuchar que la puerta de la cocina se abría de par en par, las dos se asustaron tanto que casi quedaron pegadas al techo.

-Vaya, no sabía que tenía visitas- dijo mamá Clara al ver a Celena y Hitomi en la cocina.

-¡Mamá Clara, eres tú!- le dijo Celena.

-¿Y quién más podía ser?- preguntó divertida -¿Y a ustedes qué les pasó?- preguntó al ver lo pálidas que estaban las dos.

-Nada, sólo nos asustaste- le respondió Celena mientras se acercaba a ayudarla con las compras -¡Pero mira nada más¿Cómo es posible que estés cargando todo esto tu sola!- Celena reprendió a Clara y se olvidó completamente del asunto. Hitomi miraba la escena mientras trataba de calmar su agitado corazón e hizo lo mejor que podía hacer en esos momentos, simplemente olvidarse del asunto y pretender que nada había pasado. Así lo hizo y durante el resto del día, tanto Celena como Hitomi pretendieron que nada había pasado.

* * *

Por fin llegó la hora de la fiesta y poco a poco comenzaron a llegar los invitados. Por todos lados del Gran Salón de la Mansión Schezar había una infinidad de canapés, golosinas, dulces, pasteles y otras exquisiteces, así como una gran variedad de bebidas y tragos. En la mansión ya se encontraban Allen y Elise, Van, Hitomi y Merle y los primeros invitados en llegar fueron los chicos de Crucero. Se oyó un fuerte golpeteo y Celena fue a abrir la puerta y cuando entraron, todos lucían vestidos de forma sencilla, pero muy pulcramente; algunos de ellos traían en sus manos instrumentos musicales, petición especial de la festejada. Sin embargo, aunque Celena los trató muy bien y los invitó a pasar al salón y luego de decirles que se sintieran en su casa, no podían dejar de sentirse intimidados ante el lujo de la mansión. Gadeth se acercó a Celena y con mucha caballerosidad le dijo. 

-Señorita Celena, por favor acepte este pequeño regalo en nombre de los Chicos- y con esto le entregó una pequeña caja rectangular envuelta en papel de regalo.

-¡Muchas gracias Gadeth, chicos! No tenían que molestarse- dijo aceptando con emoción su primer regalo de cumpleaños. Al ver el gesto de los chicos, todos aplaudieron.

-¡Es el primer regalo que recibo!- dijo entusiasmada dispuesta a abrir de inmediato el regalo. Sin embargo, Gadeth se le acercó con disimulo

-Es mejor que lo abra más tarde. No creo que a su hermano le agrade que le regalemos algo así-

-ah, está bien- murmuró Celena. Justo en ese momento, se escuchó otro golpeteo en la puerta. Esta vez se trataba de Dryden y Millerna.

-¿En dónde está la chica más aguerrida de toda Gaea!- entró vociferando Dryden con una gran caja en sus manos.

-¡Dryden, Millerna, que gusto que vinieron!- Celena los recibió con los brazos abiertos. Dryden dejó la caja en el suelo y le dio un gran abrazo a Celena, y no pudo aguantar las ganas de tomarla en brazos y darle una vuelta -¡Muchas Felicidades, mi chica aguerrida!- volvió a felicitarla.

-¡Dryden, eres un loco!- le dijo Celena entre risas. Él la miró por un momento y la hizo darse media vuelta.

-Vaya, qué linda estás. ¿Sabes? Si tuviera una hija, me gustaría que fuera como tú- agregó mientras miraba a Celena de una forma paternal. Al escuchar esto, tanto Celena como Millerna no pudieron evitar intercambiar miradas de complicidad.

-Muchas gracias por tu comentario, pero ten cuidado con lo que deseas porque se te puede cumplir- le respondió guiñándole un ojo. Él le respondió dándole un beso en la frente y tomando nuevamente el paquete de regalo.

-Iré a dejar esto en algún lugar- dijo y se dirigió al gran mesón del salón. Millerna y Celena lo vieron cómo saludaba a todos y se acercaba a los chicos del Crucero mientras les ofrecía cosas. Ellos aceptaban con timidez, pero Dryden los ayudó a que se sintieran más cómodos y los animó a que tocaran música.

-¿Todavía no sabe nada?- le preguntó Celena a Millerna.

-No, esta noche le daré la gran noticia- le dijo Millerna sonriendo. Luego de eso, se acercó a Celena y le dio un gran abrazo, felicitándola por su cumpleaños. Luego de eso, todos entraron al salón y comenzaron a divertirse, y aunque al comienzo todos se veían algo tensos, Celena se preocupó de que cada persona se sintiera como en su casa. Era verdad, no había invitado a mucha gente, pero estaban todas las personas que a ella le importaban, y con las que compartía diario a diario. Los chicos de Crucero comenzaron a tocar sus instrumentos y esto ayudó a que el ambiente se distendiera aún más. Había mucha comida, mucho trago y buena música y todo el mundo estaba feliz. Era todo lo que Celena había esperado de su cumpleaños. Llegó el momento en que Clara entró al salón con un gran pastel y dieciocho velas de colores prendidas y los improvisados músicos dejaron de tocar sus instrumentos. Todos comenzaron a cantar y una vez que terminaron Celena dijo con mucha emoción.

-Muchas gracias a todos por venir. Sé que invité a muy pocas personas, pero son las personas que más me importan- luego de estas palabras, todos aplaudieron y se acercaron a felicitarla nuevamente. Cuando Clara se acercó a ella, le dio un gran abrazo y un fuerte beso en la mejilla y Celena le prohibió tajantemente que volviera a la cocina. Se acercó a una mesa y de ella le sirvió a su querida mamá Clara un gran pedazo de pastel. En eso estaba cuando Millerna se le acercó y le habló al oído.

-Celena¿puedes reunir a todos por favor?- le dijo. Parecía nerviosa. Celena se dio cuenta inmediatamente de qué se trataba.

-¡Por supuesto!- le dijo con una sonrisa cómplice. Entonces, se paró arriba de una silla con una copa de champaña en una mano y una cuchara en la otra.

-¡silencio por favor!- dijo haciendo sonar la copa de champaña. Los Chicos del Crucero, quienes nuevamente habían comenzado a tocar música, se callaron de inmediato. Una vez que tuvo la atención de todos dijo lo siguiente.

-Querida familia y amigos cercanos, Millerna quiere darle a todos ustedes una noticia- luego de esto, se bajó de la silla y le cedió la palabra a Millerna. Ella, quien había repasado este momento desde que se había dado cuenta de su embarazo y que había preparado un discurso muy emotivo, de pronto se quedó en blanco y no supo qué decir. Se produjo un largo silencio que sólo fue interrumpido por sus carraspeo. Aunque habían pocas personas, de pronto tuvo la sensación de que estaba en un salón lleno de gente que desconocía y buscó entre ellos a Dryden. Y cuando lo encontró con una copa de vino en su mano, pudo por fin abrir la boca.

-Estoy embarazada- nuevamente el silencio se apoderó del salón y sólo fue interrumpido por la copa de vino de Dryden estrellándose contra el suelo y rompiéndose en mil pedazos.

-¿estás... emb? Eso quiere decir... – balbuceó Dryden, quien súbitamente comenzó a sollozar. Se acercó a Millerna y le tomó las manos -¿quieres decir que voy a ser papá?- le preguntó. Ella sólo se limitó a asentir.

-¡VOY A SER PADRE!- gritó eufórico y tomó a Millerna entre sus brazos y la abrazó fuertemente.

-¿es- estás feliz con la noticia?- le preguntó Millerna de forma inocente.

-¡no puedo creerlo, voy a ser padre. Millerna te amo!- le respondió. Al ver la reacción de Dryden, todos salieron de su asombro y comenzaron a aplaudir. Cuando todos lograron salir de su asombro, comenzaron a acercarse uno a uno a Millerna y Dryden, felicitando a los futuros y felices nuevos padres.

-¡Vamos, que siga la música, hay que seguir celebrando!- exclamó Celena eufórica y los chicos del Crucero comenzaron a tocar canciones alegres. Celena estaba tan animada que le dieron ganas de bailar. Se acercó a su hermano y trató de sacarlo a bailar, pero éste se negó alegando que estaba cansado.

-¡qué malo eres, hermano!- le dijo Celena sacándole la lengua. Miró hacia el lado de Allen y ahí estaba Van. Aunque la idea pasó por su mente como un relámpago, la idea de sacarlo a bailar la desechó con la misma rapidez.

-¡que grupo de hombres más aburridos!- dijo Hitomi con las manos en las caderas y colocándose al lado de Celena. Ella también se encontraba muy alegre, en parte por el ambiente de la fiesta y en parte porque se le había ido a la cabeza la última copa de champagne que había tomado. Las dos se miraron por un par de segundos y al mismo tiempo exclamaron.

-¡Bailemos las dos juntas!- se miraron durante otro par de segundos más y estallaron en risas. Se tomaron de la mano y comenzaron a bailar con mucho entusiasmo. Celena llevaba a Hitomi y la hacía dar muchos giros, a veces perdían el ritmo de la música y paraban en medio de carcajadas.

-¿pero qué están haciendo!- exclamó Allen un poco divertido y un poco avergonzado con la situación.

-¡Vamos, Allen¡Déjalas! Se están divirtiendo- le respondió Dryden –Y pensándolo bien... ¡Yo también tengo ganas de bailar!- exclamó y se acercó a Gadeth.

-¡Vamos!- le dijo mientras le agarraba el brazo –esto es una competencia¡las mujeres contra los hombres!-

-¡Pero Sr. Dryden!- exclamó Gadeth avergonzado.

-¡Vamos!- dijo Dryden y comenzó a llevar a Gadeth con exageración. Todos los chicos del Crucero estallaron en risotadas al ver a su compañero bailando con un hombre.

-¡Si, se ve divertido!- dijo Millerna levantándose de su asiento y tomando a Merle como su pareja de baile.

-¡Millerna¿Qué haces!- dijo Dryden con preocupación -¡Estás embarazada, no puedes hacer esfuerzos!- le decía mientras seguía bailando con Gadeth.

-¡Estoy embarazada, no enferma!- le respondió Millerna sonriente mientras Merle le daba una vuelta. Todos se veían tan contentos que incluso los chicos del Crucero que no tocaban ningún instrumento se unieron al baile y comenzaron a bailar entre ellos. Al final, todo el mundo terminó bailando. Celena siguió bailando con Hitomi y no podía dejar de sonreír, su corazón latía con fuerza y sentía las mejillas sonrojadas. Por otro lado, Merle y Millerna dejaron de bailar entre ellas y Merle sacó a bailar a Clara y Millerna a su hermana Elise, y aunque al comienzo estaban algo reticentes, aceptaron la invitación. Las únicas personas que no salieron a bailar fueron Van y Allen y aunque en un momento los dos se miraron pensando unirse al grupo, desecharon la idea inmediatamente. Una vez que la música terminó, todos aplaudieron felices y contentos con la humorada.

-Eso fue muy divertido- Celena le dijo a Hitomi, quien a pesar de que ya había terminado la música, no la había soltado.

-Lo fue- le respondió Hitomi. Su corazón latía a mil por hora y ver a Celena brillante y sonriente hacía que latiera con aún más fuerzas. _¿Qué se sentirá...?_ la idea de besarla pasó por su mente como un relámpago. Pero se sintió tan culpable de pensar algo así que su rostro se nubló por un momento.

-¿estás bien?- preguntó Celena dándose cuenta de aquella nube que cruzó por el rostro de Hitomi.

-Más o menos, creo que el champagne se me fue a la cabeza- le respondió soltándose de las manos de Celena –Creo que iré a mi pieza por un momento... bajaré enseguida... – y con eso se retiró del salón.

-Está bien- murmuró Celena para sus adentros.

* * *

_¿en qué demonios estoy pensando?_ Pensó Hitomi cuando entró en su habitación. Ya no se sentía ni tan feliz ni tan mareada, y tenía todos sus sentidos cien por ciento alerta. ¿Cómo demonios se le había pasado eso por la cabeza¡Si ella estaba completamente enamorada de Van!. 

-Lo estoy. Estoy enamorada de Van- dijo con voz fuerte y clara... pero al escuchar lo falso que sonaba reconoció por fin que las cosas definitivamente no era como ella creía que eran. Se tomó la cabeza con las dos manos y se sentó en la cama. Trató de ordenar sus pensamientos, pero no tuvo mucho éxito. Bueno, podía admitir con algo de tranquilidad y resignación que lo que estaba sintiendo por Van ya no era lo mismo que antes, pero el hecho de haber visto a Celena con otros ojos era un asunto completamente distinto. Le echó la culpa al mismo hecho de no sentir por Van lo mismo que antes y que aunque le costara reconocerlo, la personalidad de Celena le atraía mucho. _Esto no me puede estar pasando... _pensó desesperada mientras se acostaba en su cama... _definitivamente no quiero besarla, _pensaba mientras se llevaba los dedos a su boca y los acariciaba con suavidad... _no quiero besarla... _cada vez se sentía más somnolienta y su mente se perdía en el recuerdo de Celena bailando con ella, sintiendo su respiración cerca de ella... _quiero besarla..._ sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormida.

* * *

Cuando despertó, sintió que una mano suave y cálida le tocaba la cara suavemente, y cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Celena. 

-Vaya vaya, te quedaste dormida- le dijo sonriendo. Al ver la cara de Celena tan cerca de ella, inmediatamente le vino a la mente aquella brillante idea que tuvo en la fiesta y se sobresaltó, poniéndose roja como un tomate.

-No me di cuenta- dijo Hitomi mientras se sentó rápidamente en la cama.

-Los chicos abajo aún están bailando ¿por qué no vienes con nosotros?- le preguntó Celena amablemente. Era verdad, abajo en el salón todo el mundo seguía bailando y al ver que nadie le estaba poniendo atención y ver que Hitomi se demoraba tanto, decidió ir a buscarla. Sin embargo, Hitomi no tenía muchas ganas de bajar todavía. Como nunca, la presencia de Celena la ponía nerviosa y sentía que si bajaba junto a los demás, todo el mundo se daría cuenta de lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza.

-¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Celena preocupada.

-Si, no te preocupes, no es nada- le respondió Hitomi. Como no quería mirar a Celena a los ojos, su vista se fue directamente al tocador en donde había dejado una pequeña cajita envuelta en papel de regalo. Era el regalo de Celena. Lo había comprado el mismo día en que Celena fue a dejarle la invitación. Por un momento se olvidó de todo y de lo único se preocupó fue del regalo... así que aprovechó el momento para entregárselo.

-Ahhh, antes de que se me olvide... - dijo Hitomi levantándose de la cama y acercándose al tocador.

-Yo... quería darte esto- le dijo. Se acercó a ella y mirando hacia abajo, extendió sus brazos con el paquete en las manos.

-¿Para mí?- preguntó Celena sorprendida. Tomó el regalo de Hitomi y lo abrió de inmediato.

-¡Wow¡Que lindo par de aretes!- exclamó sorprendida. Eran unos pequeños aros de plata con una perla azul. Hitomi los había comprado con una perla azul para que hiciera juego con sus ojos. Se acercó al tocador para ponérselos.

-¿Te gustaron?- le preguntó Hitomi alegre de que le hubiera gustado su presente.

-por supuesto que si- le contestó Celena efusivamente. Una vez que se los colocó se dio media vuelta y le preguntó a Hitomi.

-¿Qué tal se ven?-

-No se ven, tu pelo los tapa- le dijo y se acercó a ella. Con timidez, acercó una mano y le levantó el cabello del lado derecho de Celena.

-Tienes que tomarte el cabello para que luzcan- dijo. ¿Por qué¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa, por qué Celena la ponía así?. Al tomarle el cabello su mano rozó la cara de Celena.

-Wow, estás helada- le dijo mientras le tomaba la mano y al momento de tomar hacerlo, Celena se estremeció al igual que Hitomi. Las dos se quedaron congeladas, mientras Celena seguía sosteniendo la mano de Hitomi cerca de su cara. Celena ya no pudo soportarlo más, estar demasiado cerca de ella hacía que su corazón saltara como loco y no la dejaba pensar con la cabeza. A pesar de que estaba muerta de miedo sobre todo por lo que podía ocasionar, acercó aún más a su rostro la mano de Hitomi y se dejó acariciar por su mano. Era exactamente como lo había imaginado, el contacto de su piel con la de ella se sentía increíblemente bien. Hitomi estaba nerviosa y no sabía que hacer ni que decir, de lo único que estaba segura era que; para su asombro, cualquier cosa que estaba sintiendo, Celena también lo sentía_. Esto no puede estar pasando_ pensaba.

-Ce-Celena... – trató de decir Hitomi, pero Celena puso un dedo en su boca para que no dijera nada. Ahora que estaba tan cerca de Hitomi, todas las dudas que tenía sobre sus sentimientos se habían disipado. Y aunque no sabía muy bien si Hitomi estaba sintiendo lo mismo, sólo sabía que lo que estaba por ocurrir era algo especial, algo que nunca más ocurriría y si no hacía algo en ese mismo instante, nunca más podría hacerlo.

-Por favor, no me odies por esto- le dijo a Hitomi y se acercó y la besó. Fue un beso suave y delicado, cada una podía sentir el estremecimiento de la otra. Hitomi aún estaba con los ojos abiertos, mirando muy de cerca el rostro de Celena. Tenía la impresión de que brillaba. Se veía hermosa. _Oh__, por Dios ¿qué es lo que está pasando¡Vamos Hitomi, HAZ ALGO, Lo que sea, pero has algo rápido... _Su mente racional y moral le dijo que se apartara de ella y que se indignara ante aquel acto. Sin embargo, no estaba para racionalidades. Justo en el momento en que sintió que Celena se iba a alejar de ella, Hitomi cerró los ojos y apretó más sus labios contra los de Celena. _¡NOOOO, ESO NO! _Le increpó su parte racional. Ya era tarde para eso. Celena se sintió sorprendida y abrió los ojos sin despegarse de ella. La estaba aceptando, al fin sentía que alguien la aceptaba y eso la llenó de felicidad. Sentía que quería llorar y reír al mismo tiempo, _¿acaso no era estúpido?_ En realidad se sentía muy tonta, pero se sentía feliz al fin y al cabo. Celena apoyó sus manos temblorosas en los hombros de Hitomi, temiendo ir más lejos. Al sentir sus manos en sus hombros, Hitomi sintió que el corazón se le iba a escapar de su cuerpo. No podía ser así, no podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, era una sensación maravillosa que recorría todo su cuerpo y su mente. Parecía que su mente racional había perdido la batalla frente a sus sentimientos, pero de pronto, Celena abrió un poco su boca y Hitomi se asustó. Algo pasó que la hizo estremecerse de frío. Fue un contraataque de su mente racional que le jugó una mala pasada. Se separó de inmediato de Celena, pero no por mucho, ya que chocó con el tocador. _No, esto está mal, no es correcto... esto está mal mal mal mal mal, muy mal._

-Hi- Hitomi... - murmuró Celena. Sea lo que sea que le haya pasado a Hitomi, sentía que parte de su temor le fue transmitido a ella. _Oh__, por Dios¿qué hice, _pensó con pesadumbre. Quizás se había equivocado y había confundido las cosas. Y si había sido así, por Dios que la había hecho grande esta vez. Muy grande.

-Per- perdóname Hitomi. Yo no quise hacerte sentir mal... - le decía tratando por todos los medios de no sonar lastimera, pero no creía estarlo logrando. Sin embargo, Hitomi no dejaba de mirar al suelo.

-Hitomi... ¿estás bien?-

-Erh... si, estoy bien- le dijo levantando la cabeza. Miraba a Celena tratando de fingir que nada había pasado, que todo había sido una equivocación. Sin embargo, su actuación no era muy convincente, ya que sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse rojos.

-¿Estás segura?- insistió Celena. Hitomi dejó de mirar a Celena y aunque intentó con mucho esfuerzo no llorar, comenzó a hacer pucheros hasta que las lágrimas fueron más fuertes y salieron atropelladas de sus ojos. Se llevó las dos manos a la cara y no dejó de sollozar.

-No... - fue lo único que pudo decir. Celena se maldijo en su interior. _Soy una tonta¿cómo pude hacer algo así¿Cómo pude confundir tanto las cosas¿cómo pude pensar que ella sentía lo mismo¡No puedo perdonármelo!._

_­_-Vamos, Hitomi, no llores- trataba de consolarla, pero parecía que era inútil. Hitomi seguía sollozando. Celena se acercó dos pasos a Hitomi y titubeó un poco ante de poner sus manos en sus hombros. Tenía mucho miedo de que la rechazara. Sin embargo, no alcanzó a comprobar la reacción de Hitomi, ya que justo en el momento que sus manos tocaron los hombros de Hitomi, Van entró sin ningún aviso a la habitación.

-Hitomi, te estamos esperan... - fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir. Se quedó callado al ver a Celena que se apartaba rápidamente de Hitomi y que ella se había quitado las manos de su cara sorprendida con la interrupción.

-¡Maldita seas, Van¿Qué no te enseñaron a golpear la puerta antes de entrar?- le respondió Celena enfurecida.

-¿qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó Van. Se dio cuenta de que Hitomi estaba llorando, así que se acercó rápidamente a su lado.

-No, no pasa nada- le respondió Hitomi mientras se secaba rápidamente las lágrimas de su cara.

-¿Cómo que no? Estás llorando- le dijo cuando se puso frente a ella, luego se dio vuelta hacia Celena.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Hitomi?- le preguntó acusador. Por un momento, Celena sintió que el rostro se le prendía como fuego, pero la sensación desapareció de inmediato.

-Yo no... - fue lo único que alcanzó a decir.

-Tranquilízate Van- interrumpió Hitomi -Yo sólo...y-yo... - era obvio que estaba intentando ayudar a Celena, pero no se le ocurría cómo. Al menos Van había vuelto a poner su atención en ella.

-No me siento bien- dijo al fin.

-¿De verdad?- le preguntó Van -¿Te duele la cabeza o algo así?-

-N-no, no es eso... - trató de explicarle Hitomi - ...es que me siento indispuesta- agregó con un poco de vergüenza y sintiéndose algo baja al ocupar ese tipo de recurso.

-¿Indispuesta?- preguntó Van sin saber de qué se trataba.

-Son cosas de mujeres, Van. No lo entenderías- le dijo Celena tratando esta vez de ayudar a Hitomi.

-No me digas que tú lo entiendes- le respondió Van con sarcasmo.

-¡muérete, Van!- le respondió Celena y Van estuvo a punto de responderle cuando Hitomi interrumpió.

-¡Por el amor de Dios, basta de peleas!- hubo un pequeño, pero incómodo silencio en la habitación.

-Hitomi, yo... - comenzó a decir Celena. No sabía si iba a disculparse o decir otra cosa, pero al final terminó diciendo cualquier cosa -Iré a buscarte algo para el dolor- y se retiró de la habitación.

**El Minuto Cultural de Hotaru**

Wooooow, ahora sí que pasó ... debo reconocer que esta escena sí me costó escribirla, no tanto en lo que respecta a los sentimientos de Hitomi y Celena, sino al hecho de escribir una escena romántica entre dos mujeres.

Comentario aparte, la actitud de Dryden se parece mucho a la de Maes Hughes, de Full Metal Alchemist , es que desde que vi Full Metal, Hughes siempre me recordó a Dryden, por eso le "copié" un poco la actitud sobre hiper extra paternal.

De todas formas, espero que haya quedado bien, ahora quién sabe lo que va a pasar entre ellas, ni siquiera yo misma lo sé :P (bromas) pero el asunto es que ahora las cosas sí se van a complicar para las dos.

Bueno, ya saben, comentarios, dudas existenciales, amenazas de muerte y demases, sólo dejen un review

Y para cerciorarme de que estoy en lo correcto, esta es la lista de la gente que tengo inscrita para los reviews, si hay alguien que no quiere recibir o que sí quiere y no está en la lista, avísenme.

Escila

LadyIceKiller

Miss Marina

Sheila

Saludos


	8. VIII Incertidumbre

**Unexpected Love**

Por Hotaru Albatou

**Capítulo VIII: Incertidumbre**

Cuando despertó al día siguiente, lo primero que ocupó la mente de Hitomi fue el recuerdo de Celena besándola. Como aún estaba semi-inconsciente, se dejó llevar por el grato recuerdo de lo tibio y suave que se sentían sus labios sobre los de ella, pero a medida que iba recuperando la conciencia, la preocupación y la incertidumbre comenzaron a invadir la mente de Hitomi. Entonces agarró un cojín que tenía a su lado y se lo llevó a la cara. _Por Dios... ¡Qué he hecho! _pensó apesadumbrada y avergonzada al mismo tiempo. Pensar en el sólo hecho de que tenía que levantarse, vestirse e ir a tomar desayuno y que tarde o temprano tendría que encontrarse con Celena le revolvía el estómago. ¿Y cómo se suponía ahora que la iba a mirar a la cara? _¿Cómo demonios fui a caer en algo así!... ¿Por qué no pude evitarlo? _Lo único que podía hacer por el momento era lamentarse y maldecirse. Una vez que se hartó de hacerlo, decidió enfrentar la realidad y comenzó a levantarse. Se bañó, se vistió y arregló y cuando estuvo lista se dispuso a salir de su habitación. Durante todo el trayecto de su pieza al comedor sintió un fuerte dolor en el estómago y trataba de imaginarse cómo la saludaría o qué le diría al momento de verla. Sin embargo, cuando llegó al comedor, Celena no estaba ahí. Sólo estaban Allen y Van tomando desayuno y cuando preguntó tímidamente por los demás, Allen le respondió que Dryden y Millerna aún no se levantaban y que Celena había salido muy temprano en la mañana y añadió con un dejo de molestia que no se había molestado en avisarle a donde iba. Al escuchar esto, Hitomi se sintió un poco más aliviada, pero al mismo tiempo algo desilusionada. Pero a medida que el día pasaba, Hitomi comenzó a sentirse más aliviada de no encontrarse con Celena y ya en la tarde cuando estaba segura de que ya no se encontraría con ella, se relajó completamente y bajó la guardia justo en el momento cuando menos tenía que hacerlo.

-Hitomi- escuchó que Celena la llamó. Estaba dando vueltas por el jardín y no se dio cuenta de que alguien se había acercado a ella. Al momento de escuchar su nombre y reconocer la voz de Celena su cara se puso roja como un tomate. Quedó completamente paralizada y no se atrevió a girar para verla. Tenía demasiada vergüenza.

-Hitomi- Celena volvió a llamarla. Hitomi tardó un largo momento en darse vuelta y enfrentarla. Quería ordenar sus pensamientos, pero por más que lo intentaba, su mente caía cada vez con mayor fuerza en la confusión.

-Hola- le respondió tímidamente evitando a toda costa su mirada. Las dos se quedaron un largo instante en silencio, hasta que Celena se decidió a interrumpirlo.

-Hitomi... yo... quería hablar sobre lo que pasó anoche- aunque le costó mucho trabajo, Celena fue directo al grano. Hitomi hubiera preferido que le comentar algo sobre el clima, o algo que no tuviera relación con lo que había pasado entre ellas, pero en el fondo, sabía que Celena no era de esas personas que se anda con rodeos. Y muy en el fondo de su corazón, tenía que reconocer que eso le encantaba.

-No te preocupes- le dijo Hitomi –sólo fue una mala jugada del alcohol- agregó tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto –quizás te pasó lo mismo que a mí, ya que no estamos acostumbradas a beber tanto...-

-No, Hitomi- interrumpió Celena con firmeza. Hitomi abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-No fue culpa del alcohol. Yo sabía muy bien lo que hacía- las dos se miraron con seriedad.

-Celena, por favor... no confundas las cosas... – le pidió Hitomi.

-No estoy confundida- le espetó Celena.

-Yo creo que sí lo estás- Hitomi trató de convencer a Celena y de paso convencerse a ella misma –y puede parecer lógico debido a tus singulares circunstancias, quizás la gente sea un poco dura o despectiva contigo, y lo más probable es que te hayas acostumbrado a eso... – Hitomi continuó hablando mientras Celena se tomaba la cabeza negando todo lo que le decía.

- ...quizás no estás acostumbrada a que alguien te trate bien o con naturalidad... – en ese momento, Celena se sacó las manos de la cabeza y las llevó a su cintura y miró a Hitomi seriamente.

-Millerna es buena conmigo y no me paso todo el día pensando en ella- dijo con seguridad. Hitomi volvió a quedar sorprendida y sintió que el rostro le ardía por completo.

-Elise también es amable conmigo y no me estremezco cada vez que siento su olor- agregó.

-Lisa, una sobrina de Gadeth, que viene de visita de vez en cuando, también es amable conmigo y no siento un nudo en el estómago cada vez que nos despedimos con un abrazo... – Celena terminó de hablar. Hitomi no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. El silencio volvió a prolongarse por un largo momento. Hasta que Celena, una vez más, lo interrumpió.

-Hitomi, juro que nunca antes me había sentido así... nunca...- agregó con apenas un hilo de voz. Hitomi escuchó las palabras de Celena y se dio cuenta de que ella sí se había sentido así antes... _por Van... antes me sentía así por Van..._

- ...Y no creas que es fácil para mí... al contrario... yo... no sé que hacer... – comenzó a decir Celena mientras se tapaba la cara con sus manos - ...no sé como enfrentarlo...-

-Celena... yo... no sé qué decir... – fue todo lo que Hitomi pudo articular. Celena la miró sorprendida y luego su mirada se relajó.

-No te estoy pidiendo que hagas nada, Hitomi... yo sé que tú estás enamorada de Van y aunque no fuera así, de todas formas esto es imposible... – le dijo con resignación.

-Yo sólo quería pedirte que por favor, no comentaras con nadie lo que sucedió. No quiero darle otro motivo a mi hermano para que se avergüence de mí-

-No digas eso Celena, estoy segura de que Allen está muy orgulloso de ti- le respondió Hitomi al ver lo dura que era Celena consigo misma. Y aunque Celena sabía que lo que acababa de decir Hitomi no era verdad, de todas formas le respondió con una leve sonrisa.

-No te preocupes. No le diré a nadie- dijo Hitomi al fin.

-Gracias- le respondió Celena. Una vez más el silencio de apoderó de ellas.

-Yo... siento mucho todo lo que pasó- agregó Celena –y te prometo que nunca más volveré a hablar del tema. Nunca más-

-Yo tampoco volveré a hablar de esto- le respondió Hitomi. Al escucharla, Celena se sintió un poco más calmada. Trató de cambiar el tema de la conversación y de tratar de que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, pero sabía que era imposible. Ya nada iba a ser como antes.

Ya no lo soportaba más, Hitomi se paseaba de un lado para otro por el jardín de la mansión Schezar sintiendo que en cualquier momento explotaría. Pero no podía hacerlo, simplemente no podía darse ese lujo, las consecuencias de eso eran demasiado graves. Desde aquella vez en que Celena y ella conversaron, las cosas parecieron volver a la normalidad, pero sólo en la superficie. Ya habían pasado unos cuantos meses y las visitas entre ellas eran bastante regulares, las dos seguían llevándose muy bien, pero las dos sabían muy en el fondo que las cosas no eran como antes. Y así como sabían esto, las dos optaron por seguir fingiendo.

-Hola Hitomi- sintió que la saludaban por la espalda. Fue tan grande la impresión que sin quererlo soltó un pequeño grito.

-¿Qué te pasa, Hitomi? Estás pálida- le dijo Millerna mientras se acercaba a ella -¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó con preocupación.

-No, no es nada- trató de responder lo más relajada posible, pero no lo logró. Millerna sólo se limitó a mirarla con incredulidad.

-No lo pareces- le respondió Millerna. Hitomi sólo se resignó a sonreír... intentó mantener aquella cínica sonrisa, pero no pudo más... poco a poco, Hitomi comenzó a fruncir el ceño, a hacer pucheros con la boca y sin poder contenerlo más, se le escaparon un par de lágrimas de los ojos.

-Vamos, Hitomi. Dime que te sucede- le dijo Millerna, abrazándola. La tomó del brazo y la llevó a uno de los tantos bancos que había en el jardín y se sentaron.

-No puedo- le respondió Hitomi –ojalá pudiera, pero no puedo-

-Vamos, Hitomi, sabe que puedes confiar en mí- agregó Millerna. Hitomi dudó por un momento. Hasta el momento, había sido capaz de mantener su promesa de no hablar con nadie sobre el asunto (de todas formas no tenía con quien hablar) pero sus deseos de desahogarse eran tan grandes y se sentía tan sobrepasada con la carga que llevaba en su mente que ya no aguantó más.

-Es complicado- le dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas –Es algo tan complicado que por lo más sagrado del mundo, no debes comentarlo con nadie. NADIE- recalcó Hitomi.

-No lo haré- le dijo Millerna. Hitomi se tomó un momento y suspiró. Aparentemente lo iba a hacer.

-Celena me besó- dijo sin preámbulos.

Silencio

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Millerna descolocada luego de varios segundos.

-Lo que oíste, ella me besó-

-Pero Hitomi, un beso en la mejilla no quiere dec-

-Fue en los labios-

Millerna estaba sorprendida. Miraba a Hitomi con los ojos abiertos, las manos en la boca y sin saber qué decir. Sinceramente nunca se esperó esto.

-¿Y cómo pasó eso?- fue lo único que Millerna pudo preguntar. Hitomi le explicó muy resumidamente lo que había pasado en la fiesta de cumpleaños y de la conversación que tuvieron al día siguiente. Y a medida que le iba contando a Millerna, sentía que se estaba quitando un enorme peso de la espalda.

-Increíble. Simplemente no lo puedo creer- dijo Millerna una vez que Hitomi le contó todo –Lo más seguro es esto sean las secuelas de los experimentos de los magos de Zaibach-

-No lo creo así- dijo Hitomi, más para sí mismo que para Millerna. Ella la observó por un instante, mientras Hitomi jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos. De pronto pensó, si Celena le pidió que no hablara de esto con nadie y que prometía no hablar sobre el tema nunca más, no veía por qué Hitomi se atormentaba tanto.

-¿Y tú, Hitomi¿Qué piensas?- Hitomi no tuvo tiempo para responder, ya que a lo lejos, pudo ver a la gente del crucero acercarse lentamente hacia ellas. Y entre el grupo de soldados salió Celena, quien al ver a Millerna y Hitomi se adelantó a saludarlas.

-Hola chicas- las saludó con mucho ánimo.

-H-hola Celena¿Cómo has estado?- respondió Millerna, evidentemente nerviosa con la situación. Celena se quedó extrañada, ya que pudo sentir la incomodidad de Millerna.

-Hola Hitomi- saludó.

-H-hola Celena- le respondió Hitomi. Intentó por todos los medios de actuar naturalmente, pero al ver la cara de Hitomi, Celena se dio cuenta de inmediato que algo raro estaba pasando.

-Le estaba contando a Hitomi... – interrumpió Millerna intentando también actuar naturalmente – que gracias a Dios, ya no me siento mal, y que incluso he sentido que mi bebé se está moviendo, parece ser que será un bebé muy inquieto...-

-Le contaste ¿verdad?- Celena interrumpió a Millerna. Hitomi se quedó petrificada.

-No, no he dicho nada- trató de defenderse.

-¡No mientas!- le respondió Celena furiosa. Hitomi sentía que estaba a punto de llorar al verse descubierta.

-¡No lo hago!- le respondió histérica. No sabía por cuanto más tiempo podría aguantar sin estallar en llanto. Miraba a Celena suplicándole que no siguiera, que por lo que más quisiera creyera su mentira, pero fue imposible. Celena sintió que estallaría de rabia y lo único que quería en ese momento era gritarle, abofetearla, golpearla por haberle fallado una vez más, pero en lugar de eso sólo le dio la mirada más fría y dura que pudo y dándole un desprecio, se alejó de las dos dando grandes zancos. Hitomi, quien todavía se sentía petrificada por haber sido descubierta, reaccionó y partió detrás de Celena.

-¡Celena, espera, tienes que escucharme!-

-¡No tengo nada que escuchar!- le dijo dándose vuelta para enfrentarla –No podías quedarte callada ¿verdad¡Tenías que abrir la boca y hacerte la víctima!- siguió gritando. A estas alturas del partido, tanto Millerna como los chicos del Crucero presenciaban la airada discusión.

-¡Espera un momento!- le espetó Hitomi, ofendida con la acusación de Celena -¡Nadie se está haciendo la víctima¿O acaso crees que es muy fácil todo esto para mí?-

-¿Y tu crees que para mi no lo es?- interrumpió Celena -¡Claro que es difícil, pero no por eso lo ando gritando a los cuatro viento!-

-¿Y qué demonios querías que hiciera¡Estaba confundida, no sabía que hacer¡Yo no quería esto!-

-¿Confundida?- dijo Celena burlándose de Hitomi –Pues no parecías tan confundida ese día-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó Hitomi sorprendida.

-Lo que escuchaste. No parecías ni tan confundida ni tan molesta ese día… de hecho, si no te hubiera gustado, no me hubieras seguido la corriente y habrías dejado de besarm…-

¡PAF!

El sonido de la cachetada que Hitomi le dio a Celena dejó a todo el mundo sorprendido. Las dos se quedaron petrificadas por un par de segundos que parecieron eternos. Celena se llevó la mano a su cara, justo en el lugar en que Hitomi la abofeteó. Ella seguía aún con la mano en alto, sorprendida de si misma por lo que había hecho. Celena la miró fríamente y se retiró del lugar dando grandes zancos. Hitomi bajó poco a poco su mano y cuando reaccionó, se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo la observaba. Se dio vuelta a ver a Millerna y ella la miraba preocupada, con las manos en la boca. Lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue salir corriendo hacia la mansión. Abrió las puertas de par en par y subió corriendo las escaleras y se encerró en su pieza a llorar con amargura. ¿Cómo podía haber hecho aquella estupidez? Se maldecía por no haber sido más fuerte, por no haberse esforzado lo suficiente en olvidar todo el asunto. _¿Cómo demonios me metí en esto? _Pensaba con amargura.

Lloró tanto que sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormida llorando y sólo despertó con el suave golpeteo de alguien golpeando la puerta de su habitación.

-Hitomi- sintió que Millerna la llamaba mientras golpeaba la puerta. Hitomi se levantó perezosamente llevándose las manos a la cabeza que le dolía enormemente.

-Déjame sola- le gritó Hitomi desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¡vamos Hitomi! Déjame ayudarte- insistía Millerna.

-No puedes ayudarme- murmuró Hitomi al ver la gran mancha que habían dejado sus lágrimas en la almohada.

-Sólo quiero conversar contigo- continuó Millerna. Ante la insistencia de Millerna, Hitomi decidió levantarse de su cama y se acercó a la puerta. No la abrió, pero comenzó a conversar con ella a través de la puerta.

-No me gustan las chicas, Millerna. Nunca me han gustado… nunca he sentido atracción por alguien de mi sexo- dijo Hitomi apoyando su cabeza en la puerta.

-Estoy segura de que es así, Hitomi. Te creo- le respondió Millerna con voz maternal.

-Pero Celena… ella… ella me confunde- Hitomi comenzó a llorar nuevamente –Y eso me aterra, me aterra darme cuenta de que ya no siento lo que sentía por Van, me aterra reconocer lo que estoy sintiendo por Celena, me aterra pensar en lo que sucedería con nosotras si alguien se enterara de todo esto… ¿sabes? En mi mundo esto no hubiera sido tanto problema, pero aquí… -

-¿Y por qué no hablas con Celena? Cuéntale todo esto que estás sintiendo- dijo Millerna. Hitomi escuchó las palabras de Millerna y suspiró.

-No puedo… no creo que ella quiera volver a verme. Traicioné su confianza… seguro que me odia por eso- agregó Hitomi con amargura.

-No te odio, Hitomi- se escuchó la voz de Celena a través de la puerta –Sólo estoy un poco enojada contigo… pero no te odio… no puedo odiarte- agregó. Hitomi sintió que el corazón se le iba a escapar del pecho y abrió la puerta de par en par. Ahí estaba Millerna y a su lado estaba Celena. Hitomi las miró a las dos por un largo momento y luego se llevó las manos a la cara, roja de vergüenza.

-¿Escuchaste todo!- le preguntó sorprendida. Celena sólo asintió con la cabeza. Entonces Millerna tomó de la mano a Celena y entró con ella a la habitación de Hitomi.

-No entiendo mucho esto y cómo llegó a suceder- comenzó a hablar Millerna –pero sea lo que sea, puedo darme cuenta de lo importante que es… y por lo mismo, deberían hablarlo seriamente, sin esconderse nada y con la verdad- una vez que dijo esto, caminó hacia la puerta para dejar la habitación y se dio vuelta para decir lo último –Sólo quiero que sepan que, cualquier cosa que resuelvan hacer, pueden contar con mi apoyo- y con esto, cerró la puerta de la habitación y las dejó solas. Las dos se quedaron contemplando la puerta por donde acababa de salir Millerna y un silencio incómodo se apoderó de ellas. Ninguna de las dos se atrevía siquiera a cambiar de posición. Sólo se limitaban a mirarse de reojo. Justo cuando la situación se estaba haciendo insostenible, Celena se dio cuenta de que una vez más ella iba a tener que dar el primer paso.

-Lo siento- dijo Hitomi adelantándose a ella –sé que debí ser más fuerte, pero no pude… lo siento mucho- agregó mientras un par de lágrimas se le arrancaban de los ojos.

-Eso ya no importa, Hitomi. Lo importante ahora es… ¿qué vamos a hacer?- dijo Celena cruzándose de brazos –Pero antes que nada, quiero saber… -

-¿qué cosa?- preguntó Hitomi.

-Todas las cosas que dijiste… ¿es verdad¿de verdad sientes algo por mí?- preguntó Celena con timidez. Avergonzada, Hitomi se acercó a su cama y se sentó en ella, luego se llevó las manos a la cara y tapándose los ojos respondió asintiendo con la cabeza. No se atrevió a quitarse las manos de los ojos hasta que sintió que Celena se sentó a su lado.

-¿Aahhh, qué vamos a hacer!- preguntó Celena tomándose la cabeza. Cuando se quitó las manos de la cabeza, se dio cuenta de que Hitomi la miraba atentamente. Las dos se quedaron mirándose un buen momento, hasta que Celena, sin ninguna razón le sonrió a Hitomi. Y ella hizo lo mismo. Y aunque ninguna dijo nada, las dos sabían que pasara lo que pasara, de alguna forma todo estaría bien.

**El Minuto Cultural de Hotaru**

Vaya, ha pasado más de un año desde que no actualizaba este fic. ¿Mis excusas? La verdad es que no las tengo, simplemente el 2005 fue un año algo complicado, la mayor parte del tiempo me la pasaba en la Universidad, terminando las últimas asignaturas de mi carrera, tratando por todos los medios de no reprobar ninguna, para así dedicarme en el 2006 a mi práctica profesional. En lo personal, mmmm podría decirse que fue un año "extraño" me pasaron cosas buenas, cosas malas y cosas que al principio parecían buenas pero que al final ya no lo fueron, y producto de todas esas cosas había perdido las ganas de escribir, de leer, incluso de dibujar, de hecho, este capítulo ha salido con mucho esfuerzo, a pesar de lo corto que es. Pero bueno, así es la vida y lo que no me mata, me hace más fuerte. Y como prueba de eso está este nuevo capítulo, que como dije antes, aunque está corto, ha sido escrito con mucho esfuerzo, sólo espero que para la próxima entrega no me demore tanto, aunque no me comprometo a nada.

Bueno, sin nada más que decir, y esperando que les haya gustado, los dejo, y ya saben, cualquier comentario, reclamo, cartas suicidas y demases, pueden dejar su review


End file.
